BAD BOYS? OR INNOCENT BOYS?
by Cyunha
Summary: REPPOST KARENA YANG KEMAREN DI HAPUS AMA FFNET I DONT KNOW WHY T.T BAEKHYUN ADALAH SEORANG KETUA GENG YANG BAHKAN TERKENAL DI SEANTERO KOREA, HIDUPNYA BERUBAH SAAT KEDUA ORANG TUANYA PERGI UNTUK SELAMANYA. BERTEMU DENGAN SUHO MEMBUATNYA KEMBALI KE DIRINYA YANG POLOS. DILEMA MEMILIH CINTA DAN SAYANG. CHANBAEK, SULAY, KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Boy? or Innocent Boy?**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol ,Suho, Sehun dan member Exo lainnya. dan cast selingan**

 **Yaoi..**

 **dont be silent rider..~**

Gemerlap malam di kota seoul yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk masyarakatnnya, mulai dari pejalan kaki hingga sederet kolongmerat. Di kota terindah ini tak hanya menampilkan keindahan yang terlihat jelas tetapi keburukannyapun banyak, sebuah club dengan nama 'Blue Sky' yang terkenal dengan dunia hitamnya terdengar dengan indah atau bisa disebut bising dengan arti yang lain. Di dalamnya banyak orang dengan kesibukannya masing-masing, menari, bermabuk-mabuk ria, bahkan bercumbu pun bukan menjadi hal aneh lagi. Di sana di salah satu meja seorang pria dengan rambut coklat pekat dengan menggunakan jaket hitam dan celana sobek-sobek, sedang asik meminum alkohol yang kadar alkoholnya tak terkira, dengan di temani beberapa wanita.

"boss ada telepon boss" ucap salah satu rekannya, orang yang di panggil boss justru mengabaikannya. Byun Baekhyun seorang pria yang hidup dengan ketebelakangan kasih sayang dan harta,mengharuskan dirinya menjadi seorang boss gangster, mencari kesenangan tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang tuanya. Sebetulnya dia sangat menyayangi ibu dan ayahnya, bahkan berkali-kali ayah dan ibunya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti melakukan hal-hal semacam itu lagi. Kini ibu dan ayahnya sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari kota daejun untuk menemui sanak saudara yang meninggal. Sesak yang kini sedang dirasakan baekhyun tiba-tiba, entah apa yang terjadi

"boss ponselmu sedari tadi berdering" baekhyun mengehela nafas panjangnya, melepaskan rangkulan pada kedua gadis disisinya. Ia menyatuhkan flat ponselnya pada ujung telinganya

 _'baekhyun-a kenapa kau lama sekali menjawab, kedua orang tuamu kecelakaan'_ bagai ribuan batu tebing yang menghantam jantungnya, kerja jantungnya berhenti mendadak, masih terpaku dengan keadaan ini dia hanya diam,hingga ponsel di tangannya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"urus semua ini, aku akan kembali nanti" baekhyun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit dimana ayah dan ibunya di rawat setelah kecelakaan, lelehan air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Seorang gangster pun dapat menangis jika orang tersayangnya mengalami sesuatu. Ia berlari tanpa lelah berkali-kali bahunya menubruk beberapa pejalan kaki dan menimbulkan kemarahan. Kini ia berdiri di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit

'RUANG MAYAT' dirinya masih enggan masuk untuk sekedar melihat jenazah kedua orang tuanya.

"bodoh! jika ini adalah hari terakhir kalian, aku akan ada di rumah untuk sekedar memeluk kalian. Kenapa kalian tega meninggalkanku sendiri" baekhyun merutuki kesalahannya, dia tanpa bergerak masuk. Satu tangannya mengulur kedepan menggapai gagang pintu membukanya perlahan, dengan kesedihan yang mendalam ia beranikan melihat keadaan orang tuanya walau sudah tak bernyawa. Ia dekati dua buah ranjang yang di huni ayah dan ibunya. Menatap lurus keduanya tanpa kata-kata hanya air mata yang mengalir setetes demi setetes

"eomma, mianhae, maafkan aku eomma bahkan aku belum menebus kesalahanku pada kalian berdua sekarang justru kalian yang malah meninggalkanku sendirian" emosinya tak terbendung ia curahkan semua yang ada dalam hatinya, memegang kedua tangan orang tuanya.

"Jika di beri kesempatan aku akan berubah eomma aku berjanji aku akan meninggalkan duniaku eomma, dan menjadi seorang anak yang membanggakan untukmu eomma" Baekhyun tertunduk merutuki hidupnya yang bahkan tak pernah bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah tangan menyentuhnya di pundak membuat baekhyun sontak mendongakan kepalanya melihat siapa sang empunya tangan

"jangan kau tangisi lagi, biarkan ia tenang disana" ucapnya

"ka..- kau siapa?" baekhyun menghapus air matanya lalu berdiri menghadap pada lawan bicaranya

"aku kim junmyeon, kau bisa panggil aku suho!" sapanya

"suho? Apa yang anda lakukan disini" baekhyun merenyit aneh

"aku hanya menepati janjiku sebelum mendiang kedua orang tuamu meninggal" jawabnya tersenyum, kini baekhyun semakin aneh maksud dari pria di hadapannya

"kita kremasi kedua orang tuamu sekarang lalu menempatkan abunya di rumah sakit ini, lebih cepat lebih baik. Dan kau ikut aku sekarang" ucapnya tegas

"hey seenaknya saja kau memerintahku" baekhyun kesal disaat ia baru saja ingin meratapi nasibnya justru orang yang sama sekali tak di kenalnya seenaknya memerintahnya

"ah aku sampai lupa, ini" suho memberikan sepucuk surat "ini dari kedua orang tuamu" baekhyun menerimanya dan mulai membukanya

 ** _Baekhyun-a jika kau membaca surat ini berarti kami berdua sudah tak ada di sisimu lagi, maaf tapi eomma dan appa sudah tak kuat untuk menghadapi dunia ini, dunia ini kejam. Appa dan eomma hanya ingin kau berhenti dari duniamu berjanjilah pada kami untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari ini. aku menitipkanmu pada keluarga kim, mereka adalah rekan ayah dulu. Jangan kecewakan kami, harapan terakhir kami hanya melihatmu tersenyum seperti sebelumnya._**

 ** _Appa dan Eomma_**

Baekhyun semakin menitihkan air matanya setelah membaca beberapa kalimat yang mampu membuatnya semakin teriris, ia menutup mulutnya tak kuat menahan air matanya

"menangislah selagi bisa,"suho di ambang pintu itu bersuara "sekarang kau ikut aku untuk melakukan kremasi" bahkan suho seperti appanya dengan wibawa yang ia lakukan. Baekhyun mengekor suho untuk ke ruang kremasi. Dia pandangi kedua jenazah orang tua yang terbakar hebat di tungku api. Ia pegang guci berisikan abu kedua orang tuanya lalu meletakan di salah satu lemari rumah sakit

"setelah seminggu mari kita berikan kedua orang tuamu makam ne?" kini suho memberikan senyum tulusnya "ayo pulang, kau terlihat sangat aneh dengan pakaian seperti ini tetapi menangis seperti anak kecil hahah" suho tertawa sambil meninggalkan baekhyun yang mengekornya di belakang.

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti di hadapan keduanya, suho memasukkan tubuhnya tetapi baekhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya

"kita akan kemana?" tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba polos

"ke rumahku, sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku" suho menarik kecil tangan baekhyun hingga tubuhnya tertarik kedalam mobil. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan santai, masuk kedalam sebuah pagar mewah berlapis emas dengan beberapa penjaga disana. Baekhyun bahkan kehilangan jati dirinya yang sebelumnya, yang tak takut akan apapun. Kini setelah kepergian ibu dan ayahnya seperti mengembalikan baekhyun yang polos, bahkan baekhyun tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya ke area yang baru saja dimasukinya

"hyung, perumahaan ini indah sekali" baekhyun melepaskan pandangannya beralih pada pria di sampingnya

"ini bukan perumahan, ini pekarangan rumahku" jawabnya enteng

"JINJJA?wahh daebakk" baekhyun kembali dengan adegan memperhatikan area sekitar dalam mobil, suho yang melihatnya menarik garis senyum di mulutnya

' _memang benar polos'_

Mobil yang di tumpangi keduanya berhenti di depan rumah bergaya eropa klasik dengan desain indah sekali, besar dan beberapa penjaga yang berjejer manis di posisinya. Baekhyun dan suho turun setelah para pelayannya membukakan pintu mobil, masih decak kagum yang di dalam aura baekhyun. suho berjalan duluan meninggalkan sosok baekhyun di belakang.

"ini kamarmu, semua yang kau perlukan sudah ada disini" ucap suho menunjukan sebuah kamar besar yang bahkan bisa dinilai 4 kali lipat dari rumahnya, dengan kasur king-size dan kulambu yang menggantung indah di setiap sudut atas kasurnya, jendela yang menghadap langsung pada danau di belakang rumah itu, lemari yang sudah terisi penuh dengan baju-baju.

"hyung,," panggil baekhyun saat melihat suho akan meninggalkan baekhyun

"wae?"

"aku ingin bertanya?" ucap baekhyun

"mandi bersiaplah makan malam,kau lapar bukan? Nanti kita bicara setelah makan okeh?" suho kini benar-benar meninggalkan baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu, perlahan ia masuk untuk mandi sesuai perintah dari suho. Ia keluar kamar dengan menggunakan kaos lengan panjang dengan ukuran baju yang agak longgar dan celana jeans. Duduk manis di meja makan yang sudah tersedia makan malam yang begitu banyak, membuat baekhyun bingung untuk memakannya. Suho meliriknya kembali menarik simpul kecil di bibirnya

"makanlah yang banyak yah.." suho menggerakan pisau kecil di tangannya memotong kecil steak di hadapannya. Baekhyun memilih beberapa masakan korea di banding masakan yang entah apa karena dia tidak tau.

"terima kasih atas hidangannya" baekhyun meletakan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasinya meminum air di gelas samping tangannya.

"kau sudah selesai, ayo ikut aku" lagi-lagi wibawanya tak luntur, suho masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku yang tertata rapih di setiap raknya. Suho menyuruh baekhyun untuk duduk

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ucap suho memulai bicara

"hmm, kenapa kau mau merawatku?" tanya baekhyun ragu

"balas budi, ayahmu pernah menyelamatkanku jika bukan karena ia mungkin sekarang aku sudah tak ada" jelasnya sambil menyeruput kopinya

"maksudnya?"

"nanti juga kau tau.. oh ya ku dengar kau tak sekolah lagi?" baekhyun menatap lurus lawan bicaranya, lalu tertunduk lesu "kenapa kau justru bermain dengan dunia hitam? Kurasa pribadimu bertolak belakang dengan itu semua" baekhyun menghela nafasnya singkat

"aku hanya merasa bosan dengan semua ini, setelah keluargaku bangkrut bahkan tak ada yang bisa menghargai kami. Jadi ku pikir untuk membuat semua orang menghargai aku" baekhyun masih tertunduk

"dengan cara seperti itu bahkan akan banyak orang yang meremehkanmu, sudahlah lupakan masa lalumu mulailah sesuatu yang baru lusa depan" suho mengambil buku tebal yang terlihat sangat tebal dan mulai membacanya

"lusa? Apa maksudnya hyung?" tanya baekhyun menatap lurus suho

"lusa kau akan sekolah! Tidurlah selesaikan urusanmu besok ya" baekhyun menurut, ia keluar dari ruangan menuju kamarnya.

..

Baekhyun turun dari mobil yang di kendarai oleh supir suho yang sengaja di perintahkan untuk mengantar kemanapun baekhyun pergi. Kini baekhyun berada di club yang mengantarnya ke dunia hitam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada gagang pintu dan mendorongnya, baekhyun melangkah maju sebelumnya helaan nafas keluar dari pernafasannya. Terlihat beberapa anak buahnya sedang berkumpul disana karena sudah di perintahkan untuk berkumpul. Baekhyun sekarang berpenampilan sangat beda, ia menggunakan kemeja biru di lengkapi oleh switter tanpa lengan dengan jeans tampil sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"bo...boss" melihat baekhyun yang berbeda mereka semua hanya dapat ternganga melihat bossnya sangat berbeda

"seolhyeon" orang yang di panggilpun maju menghadap baekhyun "mulai sekarang kau akan menggantikanku, aku akan berhenti jangan cari dan libatkakan aku dalam masalah apapun." Baekhyun berusaha tegas

"ta..-tapi boss" seolhyeon menatap baekhyun penuh dengan keheranan

"kedua orang tuaku telah pergi untuk selamanya, dan aku ingin menebus semuanya. Jagalah semuanya dengan baik aku sangat menyayangi kalian jaga club ini dengan baik yah" setelah mengatakan semuanya ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan semuanya yang masih diam terpaku. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar club, masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi menjauh dari club itu.

"tuan kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya supir di depan

"aku ingin ke rumah sakit Seoul, aku ingin melihat kedua orang tuaku, tetapi sebelumnya antar aku ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga" baekhyun menatap pemandangan melalui kaca mobilnya, melihat pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang. Tak terasa mobil berhenti di sebuah toko bunga, baekhyun memilih bunga yang indah untuk kedua orang tuanya

"Yak..! jalan tuh hati-hati" bentak baekhyun karena seseorang baru saja menubruknya

"ah ma...af" orang itu terdiam terpaku karena baekhyun menatapnya ' _indahnya'_ pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya mengembalikan kesadaran yang sempat melayang tadi. Baekhyun kini memunggunginya mengambil bunga yang sudah di rangkai oleh pemilik toko lalu pergi meninggalkan orang yang masih terpaku disana.

Baekhyun memandang lemari kaca dengan berisikan guci-guci abu, memandang sendu foto kedua orang tuanya

"aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik lagi eomma appa" satu tetes berhasil keluar dari pelupuk matanya,

..

Pagi cerah dengan terik mentari yang bisa di bilang membuat kepanasan seluruh tubuh, keributan menjadi hal yang biasa dalam kelas sebelum sang guru datang. Ada yang asik menggosip, bermain basket atau bahkan ada saja adegan membully dalam kelas. 3 orang pria yang tak memiliki tinggi badan yang sama sedang membully seorang pria yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, bermain basket di sebelahnya. Seorang guru dengan santainya berjalan menuju tempatnya,

"anak-anak..."teriaknya membuat sebagian orang dengan kecepatan kilat duduk di kursinya masing-masing, tetapi tidak pada ketiga anak yang baru saja membully siswa lain, dengan santainya bahkan terkesan tak memperdulikan guru di depan sedang berteriak.

"berhentilah bermain basket di kelas chanyeol, sehun, kai. Duduk di bangku kalian cepat!" ketiganya tak mendengar sama sekali, mereka duduk di bangku mereka dengan seenaknya

"okey hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru, baekhyun silahkan masuk" baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas, ia berpenampilan benar-benar berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya, ia menggunakan kacamata menutup indah matanya, berpakaian sangat rapih dengan rambut yang disisir amat rapih. Ia berdiri menghadap siswa lain. Mulai memperkenalkan dirinya

"annyeong, namaku byun baekhyun" ia munundukan tubuhnya lalu menatap satu-persatu teman kelasnya

"baekhyun kau duduk di depan pria jangkung itu" sang guru menunjuk bangku kosong di depan chanyeol, "kau chanyeol awas kau mengapa-apakan baekhyun, okeh tunggu sebentar ya ibu mengambil buku pelajaran dulu"sang guru pergi dari kelas, baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya,

"mainan baru" chanyeol menyeringai sinis, mendengar itu baekhyun spontan membalikan tubuh menatap sendu orang di belakangnya, lalu kembali lagi menghadap depan. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi dia yang dulu, sekarang dia mencoba memperbaiki dirinya dan membuat orang tuanya bangga di alam sana. Baekhyun membolak-balikan bukunya mencatat setiap penjelasan dari guru, sesakali ia menghentikan aktivitasnya karena orang di belakang mulai mengganggunya. Menenedang-nedang bangkunya membuat baekhyun mendengus kesal tetapi mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Bel istirahat membuat semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Baekhyun berjalan sendiri menuju kantin lagi-lagi chanyeol dan 2 temannya menggoda baekhyun dengan sengaja menubrukkan bahunya pada bahu kecil baekhyun. baekhyun hanya diam mencoba tenang dan mencoba untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu di luar kendalinya.

Baekhyun mengambil makanan siangnya, dengan beberapa lauk yang sudah di sediakan. Mencari kursi kosong, ia melihat teman kelasnya duduk menyendiri di sebuah meja terlihat masih ada bangku kosong, ia datangi.

"maaf boleh ak..-u" nampan yang di pegangnya terjatuh karena lemparan bola basket membuat semua makanannya tumpah di lantai.

TBC..

di tunggu rivewnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Boys? or Innocent Boys?**

 **Capter2**

 **Rated :T**

 **Yaoi**

 **Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho and other**

 **Dont be silent rider..~**

Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar makanannya, mendengus kesal tetapi masih dapat di kontrol. Ia menghela nafasnya, mengambil susu yang masih terbungkus rapih tanpa merapihkan makanan yang berserakan di sana. Duduk tanpa memperdulikan ketiga orang yang baru saja mengerjainya. Ketiganya mendekat, menepuk kecil pundak baekhyun

"yak.. sepertinya kita akan susah membuatnya jengah" ucap chanyeol dengan nada sinisnya

"chanyeol-a bolaku jadi kotor nih" ucap pria terpendek, baekhyun masih mengacuhkan keduanya, pria di hadapan baekhyunpun hanya tertunduk diam. Chanyeol mengambil bola basket yang di pegang jong in pria terpendek dari ketiganya.

"mau kau apakan bolanya?" kai menyeringai, chanyeol tersenyum sinis lalu menempelkan bola yang kotor pada seragam baekhyun membersihkan bolanya

"sudah bersihkan" chanyeol melemparkan lagi bolanya pada kai lalu meninggalkan baekhyun

"sabar" baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menyeruput susunya

"kau juga sekelas denganku kan?" tanya baekhyun pada pria di hadapannya, pria di hadapannya mengangguk kecil "namamu?"

"do kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku kyungsoo" ucapnya pelan

"kenapa mereka bertiga suka menggodamu! Aku melihatnya tadi pagi" baekhyun mulai mengintrogasi

"entah mungkin karena aku diam!" kyungsoo menyodorkan makanannya untuk di makan baekhyun

"ah tak perlu aku tak lapar" drrrt drrt ponsel baekhyun berdering

 ** _From suho-hyeong_**

 ** _Setelah pulang kau bisa ke kantorku?_**

Baekhyun mengetik iya pada ponselnya lalu kembali mengobrol dengan kyungsoo. Mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan kyungsoo. Baekhyun kembali kekelas dengan kyungsoo masih berbincang kecil sambil canda tawa sesekali menghiasi wajah keduanya. Chanyeol menatap kedatangan baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin, kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya yang tepat di depan baekhyun, di dudukkannya bokong sexy baekhyun

BRAKKK. Kursi yang akan di duduki baekhyun menghilang atau lebih tepatnya di tarik paksa, membuat tubuh mungil baekhyun tersungkur di bawah. Tawa menghiasi suluruh kelas, semua siswa menatap miris ke arah baekhyun, kyungsoo mencoba untuk membantu baekhyun bangkit dari lantai.

"bagaimana sakit?" tanya chanyeol tertawa sinis

"aku ingin bertanya" kalimat pertama yang di lontarkan baekhyun "apa untungnya kau mengerjai atau menggoda orang seperti kami? Kesenangankah?" dengan angkuh baekhyun menatap menusuk mata chanyeol yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya

"wow, ternyata ada juga yang berani melawanmu seperti ini chan" ucap kai menepuk kecil pundak chanyeol, sehun hanya diam dengan membaca bukunya sambil menaikan kakinya ke atas meja. Chanyeol beridiri di hadapan baekhyun menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"tak biasanya orang sepertimu seenaknya melawanku" sinis tapi tak membuat baekhyun bergeminng dia sudah biasa mengahadapi banyak orang yang lebih buruk dari dia. Hanya saja kini dia harus bersabar untuk tidak langsung menghajarnya

"aku bertanya bisakah kau jawab tuan jangkung" kalimat terakhir sengaja di tegaskan oleh baekhyun, chanyeol berdecak mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun hanya terpaut satu jengkal

"karena aku menyukai itu.."

"okey anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduk kalian" sang guru datang membuat adegan barusan cepat-cepat di hentikan, baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya lalu duduk menghadap depan. Chanyeol hanya santai dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, sehun memperhatikan baekhyun sebentar sampai ia kembali bergutat dengan bacaannya tetapi kakinya masih betah bertengger di atas meja

'seperti pernah melihatnya'

..

Langit senja berwarna jingga sangat indah untuk di pandang, baekhyun memasukkan perlaratan belajarnya ke dalam tas.

"kau langsung pulang?" tanya kyungsoo menenteng tasnya

"tidak, aku harus ke kantor hyungku,wae?" tanya baekhyun

"ahh hati-hati yah, terkadang ketiga anak itu suka mengerjaimu lebih dari yang kau tau" kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tasnya "aku duluan yah" kyungsoo meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri di dalam kelas yang masih dengan buku-bukunya. Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas berniat buru-buru karena supir sudah ada di depan untuk mengantarnya ke perusahaan suho. Ia melewati gudang yang terbuka lebar membuat seringai aneh dan penasaran

"siapa yang membuka gudang ini," baekhyun menatap gelap gudang itu berniat menutupnya dan.. brak baekhyun terdorong masuk ke dalam gudang yang gelap dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Baekhyun langsung bangkit memukul-mukul pintu meminta pertolongan

"siapapun tolong bukakan!" teriak baekhyun, tetapi tak ada yang menjawab "aduh bagaimana ini, suho-hyung pasti akan marah" baekhyun terduduk di balik pintu gelap tak ada pencahayaan, ia membuka ponselnya untuk sekedar menerangi sekitarnya

"kenapa di dalam gudang bahkan tak ada sinyal?" baekhyun melihat tanda silang di ponselnya, dingin hawa dingin dalam gudang tepat menusuk kedalam kulit mulusnya, dengan baju kotor akibat kejadian di kantin. Kini sudah berjam-jam ia ada di dalam gudang yang gelap batre ponselnyapun habis, sudah tak ada penerangan lagi. Baekhyun perlahan jatuh tersungkur di lantai dingin gudang bibirnya pucat karena sedari siang tadi tak memakan apapun hanya susu, pagi pun hanya memakan sandwich sayur buatannya sendiri.

"dingin, dingin" baekhyun mengigil hebat kesadarannya hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, matanya tertutup sempurna seiring terbukanya pintu gudang seorang pria menggendeng tubuh mungil baekhyun gaya bridal. Memasukannya kedalam mobil untuk membawanya pulang, pria yang menyetir itu sesekali melirik ke arah baekhyun yang terlelap tidur dengan bibir yang pucat, tersenyum kecil ketika rambut baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit turun menutup pelipis matanya.

Di letakannya baekhyun di kasur ukuran king-size miliknya, menutup tubuh mungil baekhyun dengan selimut tebal menaikan suhu ruangan untuk menghangatkan tubuh baekhyun yang mengigil. Ia singkap kacamata kotak kecil dari mata baekhyun. pria itu tersenyum kemenangan

"sudah kuduga dialah orangnya"

Suho mondar-mandir mendapati kabar bahwa supirnya tak mendapati baekhyun sepulang sekolah. Dia khawatir takut-takut baekhyun kembali ke dunia hitamnya, ia berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel baekhyun dan hanya akan ada mesin penjawab lah yang menjawabnya. Suho makin panik ia sudah berjanji akan menjadikan baekhyun lebih baik dari sebelumnya

"kemana dia? Aishh" suho mendengus kesal.

"tuan ini sudah malam, lebih baik tuan pulang siapa tau tuan baekhyun sudah ada di rumah" ucap sekretarisnya. Suho menghela nafasnya mencoba tenang dengan keadaan ini, suho akan mulai percaya baekhyun dapat memilih yang lebih baik.

Pria yang menolong baekhyun terdiam di atas sofa menatap baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di atas kasurnya.

"Luhan hyung, diakah orang yang Luhan hyung cari?" ucapnya bermonolog ia buka ponselnya memprotret baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis.

..

Terik mentari masuk tepat di sela-sela jendela yang sedikit terbuka,harum makanan masuk kedalam setiap rongga hidung baekhyun. ia membuka matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya di matanya, mencium aroma makanan yang sengaja di letakan di meja nakas.

"aku lapar" belum menyadari bahwa ia di kamar orang lain, ia sambar makanan itu karena ia kini benar-benar sangat lapar.

"kau terlihat lapar sekali" baekhyun tersentak kaget, membuat makanannya masuk dengan paksa—tersedak.

"Yachk! makannya pelan-pelan dasar bodoh" pria itu menyodorkan minuman untuk diminum baekhyun. Setelah melegakan tenggorakannya baekhyun mendongak melihat wajah si pria

"se-sehun?" tanya baekhyun kaget langsung buru-buru mengambil kacamatanya

"wae?" tanya sehun inocent "ini ponselmu sudah penuh,ayo cepat siap-siap kesekolah, kau tak ingin terlambat kan?" sehun memberikan ponselnya lalu pergi dari kamar. Terdiam sebentar menerawang sesuatu yang terjadi sejak semalam, seragam sekolah sudah rapih di letakan di atas sofa. Melihat itu baekhyun mengambil seragamnya dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Kini baekhyun diam menatap jalanan di dalam bangku penumpang di dalam mobil yang di kendarai sehun tanpa kata tanpa obrolan hanya ada keheningan.

"hmm, terima kasih untuk semuanya" baekhyun menunduk

"ah, hanya kebetulan" sehun tersenyum, berbeda dengan di sekolah yang selalu bersikap dingin.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu" ucap sehun menyadarkan baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap intens sehun

"ah mian" sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah

"turunlah, aku tak bisa membawamu sampai dalam, aku tak ingin chanyeol melihatnya" ucap sehun

"ah, ne gomawo" baekhyun turun dari mobil menutup pintunya perlahan tanpa kata-kata sehun menyetir mobilnya masuk ke dalam pekarangan sekolah. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi, melirik ke arah sehun yang sedang memainkan bola dengan chanyeol dan kai. Chanyeol dengan sengaja melemparkan bola dan mengenai tepat pada kening baekhyun.

"aww"ringis baekhyun, chanyeol menghampiri

"kau tau, kau itu sangat lemah" ucap chanyeol mengambil bolanya kembali

' _sabar baek sabar, kau harus sabar menghadapi orang ini ingat pesan orang tuamu'_ baekhyun bermonolog dalam hatinya. Ia mengabil ponselnya yang masih mati, ia mencoba menyalakan

"apa? 180 misscall 30 pesan, semua dari suho hyung?" baekhyun kaget melihat layar ponselnya, ia cepat menelepon suho

"suho-hyung" ucap baekhyun lirih

"yak.. dari mana saja, kenapa ponselmu baru bisa dihubungi ha?" bentakan suho membuat baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, menatap kesal ponselnya lalu kembali menempelkan ponselnya

"mianhae hyung, semalam..." baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak untuk memilih kata yang pas "nanti sampai di rumah aku akan jelaskan semuanya"

".."

"tidak, aku tidak kesana kok hyung, aku sudah berjanji padamu hyung, ah ne sampai jumpa" baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. "aku ingin ke toilet"

Baekhyun membasuh tangannya, melepaskan kacamatana untuk mengusap mukanya. Memandang pantulan dirinya dalam kaca

"sabar.. jangan sampai kembali lagi sabar" ucapnya pada pantulan cermin. BRAKK pintu toilet terbuka paksa membuat baekhyun cepat-cepat memakai kacamatanya. Chanyeol dengan tampang sinisnya beridiri di ambang pintu,tanpa kedua temannya. Menatap baekhyun sinis,

"kau pikir aku tidak tau" ucap chanyeol sinis mendelik masuk kedalam penghelihatan baekhyun melalu kacamatanya "semalam kau ada di rumah sehun kan" chanyeol mencekram bahu baekhyun dengan amat keras.

"aku tidak suka orang sepertimu mendekati kami" baekhyun meringis kesakitan

"w..wae?" baekhyun berbicara sedikit tersendat

"karena orang sepertimu tak pantas dengan kami" chanyeol mendorong paksa baekhyun hingga terbentur wastafel. Baekhyun kembali meringis sakit karena tadi tepat mengenai tulang punggungnya. Chanyeol pergi dari toilet, baru sampai ambang pintu

"kau.. jika aku bisa mendapatkanmu apa yang akan kau berikan padaku" baekhyun bangkit dari kesakitannya berdiri tegap. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis mendengar yang di katakan baekhyun

"apa? Jadi kau akan mencoba menggodaku? Lakukan, aku tak akan bisa termakan oleh pria sepertimu" perkataan chanyeol terasa sangat ambigu sedari tadi

"tunggu.. jadi kalian bertiga gay?" tanya baekhyun aneh. Chanyeol tersentak mendengarnya

"hufft" baekhyun menahan tawanya.. sampai nada dering ponsel berbunyi, baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya

"wae?" ucap baekhyun tegas, berbeda dengan nada suara sebelumnya, chanyeol masih diam di tempatnya

"apa? Okeh aku akan segera kesana, iya obati segera" baekhyun berlari menubruk tubuh chanyeol yang sejak tadi berdiam di ambang pintu.

"aish makin menyebalkan saja anak itu, awas saja". Baekhyun pergi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, meminta kyungsoo memberikan tasnya pada supir yang nanti akan menjemputnya sore nanti

"tolong berikan tas ini pada supir yang menggunakan Mobil Hitam berplat ****, bilang aku ada urusan okeh" ucap baekhyun dan kini ia benar-benar pergi dari sekolah

...

Anak buah baekhyun tertidur pulas di atas ranjang dengan mesin kesehatan di segala tubuhnya, wajahnya mungkin sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Kaki yang tergantung ke atas karena di pasang gips. Koma itulah kondisi anak buah baekhyun sekarang, menatap lirih tubuh yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Membuat baekhyun mendengus kesal

"RedRix memukulinya tanpa ampun, kami sudah bilang bahwa boss sudah berhenti tapi ia tetap tak percaya bos. Dia meminta boss untuk datang kesana dan membebaskan L dan V" baekhyun menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit. Lalu baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun beridiri di depan gudang yang di gunakan Basecame RedRix, ia langkah kan kakinya masuk kedalam setalh melepaskan kacamata dan mengacak-acak rambut rapihnya.

"HUANG ZI TAO!" teriak baekhyun dengan kesal membuat seisi gudang menatapnya "lepaskan L dan V, kau ingin aku datang untuk melepaskannya bukan?" baekhyun meirik kepada dua anak buahnya yang sudah babak belur.

...

"chan.. kau kenapa sedari tadi bengong?" ucap kai membangunkan chanyeol dari lamunannya

"ah tidak.." Ia melirik kecil sehun lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan seenaknya. Tak akan ada yang berani untuk memerintahnya kecuali Yuri seonsang-nim tapi sekarang bukan mata pelajarannya. Chanyeol pergi ke ruang basket menghilangkan moodnya dengan memainkan bola merah jambu itu. Memasukkannya kedalam ring

"aneh, benar-benar berbeda" chanyeol tampak berpikir sebelum melakukan _slamdunk_ tetapi gagal. Bolanya memantul entah kemana, chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya menatap tingginya atap aula olahraga.

"dia berbeda, selalu membuatku ingin mencium keningnya saat aku berdekatan" chanyeol menekan dada kirinya "bahkan saat menatap mata melalui kacamata itu dada ini selalu saja sakit. Tak boleh tak boleh orang seperti dia tak patut kau sukai chanyeol". ia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya. Chanyeol merasa saat pertama bertemu dengan baekhyun mata dan hatinya selalu berkata menarik, terlalu bersinar di mata chanyeol. angin masuk melalui ventilasi aula, menerpa pori-pori kulit chanyeol.

"ah dia mau kemana ya tadi?" chanyeol teringat akan kepergian mendadak baekhyun ia bangun dari tidurnya pergi meninggalkan ruang aula berniat untuk mencari baekhyun.

...

Baekhyun berhasil membebaskan kedua temannya, dengan luka yang tak beraturan, bahkan wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk, penuh dengan luka. Lengan kananya mengeluarkan banyak darah karena pukulan kayu yang membuat lenganya lumpuh sementara, berjalan tertatih-tatih. Ia tak sadar dia bertarung dengan mereka semua menghabiskan banyak waktu. Ia yakin sampai rumah suho akan menghadiahnya dengan berbagai omelan, ia berusaha jalan menuju rumahnya menembus kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan dan di gelapnya malam ini.

"hufft aku yakin sampai rumah suho-hyung akan marah besar, padahal baru tadi pagi ia memaafkanku" baekhyun berbicara sembari merasa kesakitan mencoba berjalan sedikit demi sedikit

"sst" ringis baekhyun, berbagai pasang mata menatap baekhyun iba tapi tak ada satu orangpun yang ingin membantunya. Baekhyun berhenti di depan lampu merah yang menunjukan lampu hijau yang siap untuk berganti menjadi merah. Melihat warna lampu menjadi merah baekhyun segera berjalan walaupun dengan usaha keras.

"kasian sekali" seorang pria menatap baekhyun dalam kaca mobilnya, ia membuka pintu dan menghampiri baekhyun

"kau tak apa-apa?" baekhyun menoleh

"chan..chanyeol?"

TBC

 **Reviewnya lagi yo**

 **Typo is everywhere:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Bad Boys? or Innocent boys? Part 3**

 **Rated T**

 **Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho,Sehun and other**

 **typo is everywhere...**

 **YAOI**

 **Dont be Silent Riders**

 **Enjoy~**

"chan..chanyeol?" ucapnya kecil baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya takut di kenali chanyeol. ia mencoba berjalan kembali tapi kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi melangkah, chanyeol langsung menopang tubuh baekhyun yang hampir tersungkur di tanah.

"sudah ayo aku antar kau pulang" chanyeol mengalungkan tangan baekhyun pada lehernya membantu berjalan masuk kedalam mobil. Di dalam mobil baekhyun sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun tak berani menoleh.

"antar aku ke departemnt store kim saja yah" ucap baekhyun tak memalingkan wajahnya

"kau mau _shooping_ dengan luka seperti itu" chanyeol tertawa renyah

"tidak, aku tidak sebodoh itu" baekhyun kembali mengubah moodnya menjadi pria manja, ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tak sengaja melihatnya saat ingin melihat keadaan pria di sampingnya "aku ingin bertemu hyungku, dia pasti belum pulang"

"apa kau tidak ingin mengobati lukamu dulu?" chanyeol melirik tubuh pria di sampingnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala penuh dengan luka

"tidak, nanti aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, terima kasih telah membantuku" baekhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik rambut yang tergantung ke bawah.

'manis, walau dengan luka seperti itu' chanyeol bergumam sendiri sambil terus menyetir, sialnya melihat pria di sebelahnya selalu mengingatkan dia pada baekhyun si culun berkacamata yang membuatnya semakin senang untuk mengerjainya. Tapi mana mungkin pria di sebelahnya begitu mirip dengan baekhyun, baekhyun kan aneh dengan rambut klimis dan kacamata yang bertengger di mata cantiknya. Tunggu cantik? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran tentang baekhyun. mobil chanyeol terparkir di salah satu area parkir di mall

"mau ku antar sampai kantor hyungmu?" tanya chanyeol

"tidak aku akan pergi sendiri, terima kasih atas bantuannya" baekhyun berbalik segera pergi meninggalkan chanyeol, kini chanyeol hanya melihat pintu lift yang menelan tubuh penuh luka pria yang ia tolong, dan bodohnya kenapa tak ia tanyakan namanya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya dan pergi meninggalkan mall itu.

Suho sedang sibuk dengan semua berkas yang masuk hari ini, terlalu banyak pikirnya. Kenapa produk baru selalu datang berbarengan, bunyi ketukan pintu membuat suho dengan spontan menyetop kegiatannya

"masuk" baekhyun masuk dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau dan sulit untuk berjalan. Suho kaget melihatnya, dengan panik ia segera meraih tubuh baekhyun dan mendudukkannya pada sofa

"ada apa, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau kembali ketempat itu?" suho menodongkan beribu pertanyaan

"aku berjanji ini akan menjadi yang terakhir hyung, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan temanku" susah payah baekhyun berbicara luka di bibirnya mengacaukan pembicaraannya, suho yang melihat tubuh baekhyun seperti ini mengurungkan niat untuk memarahinya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya menekan tombol _dial_

"yixing-a kau bisa ke rumahku,?" ucap suho

"wae? Kau sakit?" orang yang di panggil yixing menyahut dari ujung telepon sana

"bukan, adikku. Aku akan segera pulang sekarang, datanglah cepat yah" suho mematikan sambungan teleponnya, dan membantu baekhyun untuk berjalan menuju parkiran.

..

Yixing kini sudah mengobati luka-luka baekhyun bahkan jika tidak segan ia akan menjadikan baekhyun sebagai mumi karena terlalu banyak yang harus diperban.

"terima kasih, dan maaf membuatmu datang malam-malam seperti ini" yixing merapihkan segala peralatannya

"kau seperti orang asing saja, biarkan dia istirahat besok juga sudah baikan. Jangan biarkan dia kelelahan nanti akan berakibat buruk pada lukanya, dan luka di tangan dan kakinya lumayan dalam itu akan sembuh 1-2 minggu" yixing menjelaskan

"ne.." suho menatap tubuh baekhyun yang kini sudah terlelap tidur terlihat sangat damai sekali

"chagi.. siapa dia? Kau bilang dia adikmu?" ucap yixing

"dia anak dari seorang pria luar biasa, tanpa ayahnya mungkin aku tidak akan berdiri disini" suho masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh lemah yang terbaring di kasurnya. "mau menginap? Aku bahkan tidak merasakan ini lagi sejak 1 bulan yang lalu" ucap suho menggoda setelah melepaskan pandangan pada baekhyun menunjuk bibir pria berprofesi dokter itu.

"yak.. dasar mesum, kau tidak melihat adikmu sedang sakit dan kau malah mengajakku mesum dasar tak punya hati." Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya membuat pria di sampingnya tersenyum geli

"ya sudah ayo ku antar pulang"

...

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali membiasakan sinar matahari masuk ke kedua kelopak matanya, ia memagang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk, menghela nafas beratnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

Suho sedang menyeruput kopi sambil membaca koran paginya

"selamat pagi hyung" baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan suho, suho meletakkan koran yang sedang ia baca

"kau akan pergi kesekolah?" tanya suho, jika bukan hari 3 sekolah dan kemarin dia bolos mungkin dia akan berpikir untuk tidur seharian, tetapi otaknya menolak ia tak ingin mengecewakan orang yang merawatnya dan mendiang orang tuanya. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengoles rotinya

"kau yakin" suara suho seakan khawatir, dan lagi-lagi baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Suho mengehela nafasnya semoga kekhawatirannya tak berdampak besar pada orang yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"hyung.. maafkan aku" suara lirih baekhyun memecah keheningan setelah suho memutuskan untuk kembali membaca korannya

"untuk apa?"

"maaf aku kembali ke tempat itu, maaf aku kemarin tidak pulang, maaf aku berkelahi, dan maaf-maaf lainnya yang mungkin aku lakukan tapi tak sadar" suho tersenyum tulus melihat baekhyun yang berubah modenya menjadi pria manja dan lugu

"aku akan memaafkanmu soal kemarin, tapi hari sebelumnya kemana kau kenapa tidak pulang?" suho kini menjadi seperti ayahnya, baekhyun memutar matanya tak ingin memandang orang di hadapannya

"aku terkunci di gudang, dan seseorang menolongku saat aku pingsan dan dia membawa aku kerumahnya" ucap baekhyun jujur, suho kembali tersenyum

"ya sudah ayo nanti kau terlambat" suho mengambil tas dan kopi yang sudah disiapkan untuk di mobilnya nanti.

.

"hyung aku berangkat dulu ya"

"kau yakin bisa berjalan menuju kelasmu?" tanya suho yang melihat jalan baekhyun yang masih terseok-seok, baekhyun hanya megangguk dan mengisyaratkan untuk hyungnya segera pergi. Ia berdoa agar hari ini chanyeol tak mengganggunya dulu, sungguh dia bahkan tidak punya tenaga hanya sekedar untuk menghindar. Dari kejauhan sebuah mobil hitam terparkir cantik di depan pagar sekolah, melihat baekhyun hanya susah payah berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"itu yang namanya baekhyun?" tanya orang di balik mobil hitam itu "terlihat biasa saja, bahkan terlihat sangat tak berbahaya, apa benar lukamu ini di buat olehnya?" tanya pria dalam kursi kemudi melihat orang di sebelahnya yang terperban hebat.

"kau akan kaget ketika melihat dia berkelahi hyung."

...

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya, saat membuka lokernya pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah pelastik berisikan bangkai busuk. Baekhyun menatap pelastik itu datar bahkan dia pernah melihat plastik berisikan mayat manusia pikirnya. Ia mengambil bungkusan itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah, masih dalam mode tenang.

"kau terlihat tak sehat" ucapan orang di sebelah membuyarkan tatapannya kedalam loker, ia baru ingat bahwa loker di sampingnya adalah milik sehun. Baekhyun menoleh dan kembali memandangi lokernya yang bau, sehun mengambil parfumnya

"gunakan ini, mumpung chanyeol tak melihat" seperti sedang _backstreet_ pikir baekhyun, baekhyun menerima pemberian sehun lalu menyemprotkan ke seluruh lokernya. Sehun tersenyum manis, tak pernah ia menampilkan senyuman itu setelah luhan pergi, iya luhan—pria yang sangat dicintainya itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu karena seorang genk mobil yang ugal-ugalan.

'ekhem' chanyeol berdehem membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah chanyeol, chanyeol menatap keduanya datar. Oh tuhan berhentilah memberi baekhyun hukuman, baekhyun lelah menghadapi pria menyebalkan di hadapannya. Tapi semalam chanyeol sangat berbeda sekali, baik perhatian walaupun dia tidak tahu orang yang di tolongnya. Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menarik garis bibirnya—tersenyum

"apa yang kau tertawakan ha?" chanyeol kini sudah ada tepat di hadapannya, baekhyun mendongak keatas untuk melihat wajah si lawan bicara

 _Degh_

 _Degh_

Chanyeol merasa degub jantungnya berbeda dari biasanya, melihat mata yang penuh kepolosan itu membuat jantung chanyeol bekerja lebih keras. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mengahpus pemikirannya.

"apa? Tidak aku tidak tertawa" baekhyun mencoba menghindar untuk tak adu mulut dengan chanyeol

"AKHH" baekhyun kesakitan saat tangan chanyeol menarik paksa lengan kanannya, tepat mengenai lukanya, luka yang hampir kering kini basah kembali. Darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela seragamnya, menetes ke lantai. Melihat darah yang keluar chanyeol langsung menatap kaget. Baekhyun masih meringis kesakitan. Entah apa yang mengontrol chanyeol ia gendong tubuh baekhyun, berlari menuju ruang uks menimbulkan decak aneh dari kedua temannya dan bahkan kyungsoo yang tak sengaja melihat kepergian chanyeol yang menggendong baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak melihat siapapun di ruang UKS, ia mendengus kesal masa di saat genting justru tak ada satupun yang ada di uks. Baekhyun hanya diam duduk di atas ranjang melihat kepanikan chanyeol, apa ini chanyeol yang sesungguhnya? Apa chanyeol sepanik itu ketika melihat orang lain terluka. Chanyeol mengambil kotak P3K, menggulung lengan seragam baekhyun sampai terlihat lukanya. Ia membuka perban yang sebelumnya menutup lukanya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"apa yang aku lakukan?" ucapan chanyeol tersadar setelah mengganti perban baekhyun membuat baekhyun tertawa puas

"hahha bahkan kau tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan?" baekhyun memegang perutnya geli, melihat ekspresi wajah chanyeol yang menyadari apa yang dia kerjakan.

"berhenti tertawa tidak ada yang lucu" pipi chanyeol mendadak merah tubuhnya mendadak panas

"hahaha, sudah akui saja kau mulai menyukaiku" baekhyun mencoba turun dari kasurnya

Brak... baekhyun terjatuh menimpa tubuh chanyeol karena kakinya sulit berdiri. Keduanya sama-sama diam belum menyadari bahwa bibir keduanya menyatu.

1

2

3

"mau sampai kapan kau menindih tubuhku, kau pikir tubuhmu ringan?" chanyeol Sarktis, baekhyun langsung berdiri dari posisinya lalu membenarkan kacamatanya yang hampir terjatuh.

"kau jangan salah sangka aku masih membencimu, hanya saja-" chanyeol berpikir sejenak untuk mendapatkan kalimat yang tepat "hanya saja aku benci pada darah, iya" jawaban yang konyol pikir baekhyun yang masih memegang bibirnya.

"chanyeol" panggil baekhyun saat chanyeol sudah siap membuka pintu uks

"terima kasih" satu kata penuh makna, chanyeol mendorong pintu lalu pergi meningalkan baekhyun...

Baekhyun memperhatikan tulisan di papan tulis lalu tak jarang ia menulis hal-hal penting, sejenak ia berhenti dan memikirkan kejadian di ruang uks, ia memegang bibirnya. Rasa nya berbeda, padahal ini bukan yang pertama bahkan dia sering melakukan itu pada gadis-gadis di Blue Sky. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat ciuman dari seorang pria, ah bukan pertama kali tapi kedua kali setelah kakaknya haha iya kakaknya. Baekhyun tertawa miris memikirkan kakaknya.

"okey ibu akan membagi beberapa kelompok, dan jangan ada yang protes. Kerjakan tugas kalian serahkan pada ibu 3 hari lagi" yuri mulai mimilih orang untuk di jadikan kelompok

"kelompok satu, baekhyun sehun-" baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu senyumnya hilang saat nama terakhir di sebut "dan chanyeol" kenapa harus satu kelompok dengannya, arggghh sial sekali .

"kyungsoo, kai, dan yoona" kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kenapa juga harus bersama pria itu. Sedangkan kai hanya menarik garis bibirnya saat nama kyungsoo di sebut sebelum namanya disebut

"menang banyak" colek temannya. Kelas berakhir setelah yuri memberikan materi kelompok dan mulailah perkelahian tak terlihat antara baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"kita bisa memulai sekarang, bagaimana jika di rumahku?" kata sehun duduk di atas meja

"ah ne, lebih baik dari pada—" baekhyun melirik chanyeol dan di balas dengan tatapan sinis.

"baekhyun.." kyungsoo memanggil baekhyun lirih, baekhyun menoleh mendapati temannya itu hampir menangis lalu memeluknya

"jebal... aku tak ingin dengan pria itu cukup aku tak ingin di _bully_ " bisiknya di telinga baekhyun, baekhyun hanya menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung kyungsoo mengisyaratkan untuk sabar

"kalian berdua sangat aneh, ayo cepat. Akh sehun aku mau pulang dulu ya yoora noona menyuruhku membelikan cake" ucap chanyeol mengambil tasnya lalu pergi

"sudah berpelukannya? Kyungsoo palli" kyungsoo mendengus sedih pasalnya yoona tak masuk dan kini dia justru harus mengerjakan berdua iya hanya berdua dengan kai. Sehun menggandeng tangan baekhyun untuk membantunya berjalan

"kau yakin tak perlu aku gendong?" tanya sehun dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan. Baekhyun duduk di bangku mobil sehun, mencari kontak suho di ponselnya

"hallo hyung, aku hari ini ada kerja kelompok sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat, aku sudah menyuruh supir untuk pulang" ucap baekhyun

".."

"ne hyung, aku pasti mengganti perban dan memakan obatnya"

".."

"ne, sampai bertemu di rumah hyung.." baekhyun mengakhiri percakapannya

"hyungmu?" tanya sehun heran,

"bukan, tetapi dia sudah ku anggap hyung" baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di saku blazernya, menatap jalanan melalui jendela. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di kedai coffee

"kau mau minum?" tanya sehun melepas _seatbelt_ nya

"aku ingin _latte_ " jawab baekhyun

"kau diam saja disini, aku akan segera kembali" sehun turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke kedai coffee ia memesan sesuai dengan yang diinginkan baekhyun.

"terima kasih" ucap baekhyun menerima sodoran _latte_ nya. Sehun kembali memasang _seatbelt_ nya dan kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Sesampai di apartemen sehun menyuruh baekhyun untuk ke kamar dulu, ia akan menyiapkan kudapan untuk mengisi waktu luang menunggu chanyeol.

"tak perlu repot-repot sehun-a" ucap baekhyun melihat sehun dengan nampan berisikan banyak makanan dan minuman

"chanyeol akan marah jika makananya hanya sedikit, dia itu tukang makan" sehun meletakannya di lantai di hadapan baekhyun yang sudah dengan buku-bukunya.

"ah andwe.." teriak baekhyun saat sehun ingin melepaskan kacamatanya

"kau terlihat lebih manis tanpa kacamata" sehun meletakkan kacamatanya di meja nakas, baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani memandang sehun yang sudah ada di sampingnya

"jadi apa yang sudah kau pelajari" mendengar itu, baekhyun langsung mengambil buku yang sudah ia pelajari

"jadi jika kita menggabungkan desain ini, itu akan cocok dengan tema yang kita dapatkan tadi" baekhyun melirik sehun dan seketika semuanya berhenti pada sorot mata sehun yang semakin menelanjangi baekhyun. jangan sudah cukup chanyeol yang menciumnya pagi ini, jangan lagi. Tapi keduanya sama-sama diam, cup. Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun. arrgghh tidakah cukup hanya dengan 1 pria saja, dia normal tuhan. Dalam hatinya ingin memberontak tapi otaknya memintanya tetap diam. Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya lebih erotis memaksa baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya, ciuman itu seketika membuat seisi ruangan panas, sehun mambuka blazernya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Baekhyun hanya diam tak membalas dan membiarkan sehun yang memainkan lidahnya

"sehun..aku da-t-an-g" keduaya melepaskan ciuman itu saat chanyeol dengan tak sopan memotong adegan itu.

 **bakal Updet cepet~**

 **thanks a lot for support yo~**

 **reviewnya juga makasih..**

 **soal luhan? kalian bakal tau dalam ceritanya**

 **sehun sama luhan juga..~**

 **oia chanyeol juga bakal terskiti ama aku:P**

 **thanks untuk supportya deh :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Bad Boys? Or Innocent Boys?**

 **Part 4**

 **Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho,Sehun and other**

 **Yaoi**

 **Kupikir sih alurnya terlalu cepet, soalnya klo berlete-lete**

 **Aku suka mentok :D**

 **Enjoyed ~**

"maaf telah mengganggu" ucap chanyeol datar, baekhyun hanya menunduk diam dan sehun hanya tersenyum melihat chayeol datang.

" _palli wa_ kau lambat" chanyeol menolak untuk melirik ke arah baekhyun, ia duduk di hadapanya

"jadi sudah sampai mana?, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas dan pulang" nada bicara chanyeol terdengar kesal, sehun hanya tertawa geli

' _mudah sekali membuatmu cemburu chanyeol'_ batin sehun, ketiganya sibuk mengerjakan, berkali-kali baekhyun menguap terlalu lelah dan efek dari obat yang baru saja ia minum.

"kau ngantuk?" tanya sehun dan hanya di balas anggukan kecil "tidurlah, ini kan sudah sedikit lagi biar aku dan chanyeol yang menyelesaikannya" baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil

"tidak, aku harus ikut menyelesaikan desainnya" baekhyun kembali menggambar desain di kertas besarnya lama kelamaan kepalanya semakin berat, posisi nya memang tengkurap saat mengerjakan tugasnya membuatnya semakin ngantuk dan tertidur

"cih dasar munafik, akhirnya tidur juga kan" ucap chanyeol sarkatis,

"aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya" sehun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Chanyeol melihat luka yang tertutup perban di sekujur tubuhnya

"seperti pria kemarin, tunggu dia memang pria yang kemarin bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa kacamata yang biasa di pakainya tak terlihat" chanyeol kaget dan teringat kejadian semalam, jadi orang yang ia tolong ada baekhyun? ia mengacak-acak rambutnya paksa, kenapa sekarang justru ia semakin ingin melindunginya. Harusnya dia membenci baekhyun, dia benci semua orang dengan kacamata dan kelakuan bodoh mereka. Andai saja di dunia ini tak ada orang seperti itu ibunya masih ada sampai sekarang.

flashback

 _"tak bisakah kau tetap disini" seorang wanita terlihat sedih melihat sang suami menenteng koper dan perlatan lainnya, berniat meninggalkan dia dan kedua anaknya yang terbilang masih sangat kecil. Chanyeol yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP melihat perkelahian kedua orang tuanya sebelum ayahnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka demi seorang pria berkacamata yang di klaim sebagai kekasih ayahnya._

 _"aku harus pergi,aku tak bisa terus menyakitimu. Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku akan ke amerika dan menetap disana" pria itu bahkan tak memikirkan kedua anaknya yang mencuri-curi melihat adegan pertengkaran mereka. Sang kaka memeluk erat sang adik menutup telinganya agar ia tak mendengar apa yang kedua orang tuanya bicarakan yah walaupun pada akhirnya tetap terdengar jelas._

 _"tapi kau meninggalkan chanyeol dan yoora begitu saja, apa kau tidak menyayangi mereka? Tak pernah kah kau berfikir tentang perasaan mereka. Kau bodoh kenapa memilih dengan pria itu" sang istri menunjuk pria yang berdiri di belakang sang ayah. Dengan kasar sang ayah melepaskan genggaman tangan sang istri dan menarik koper nya keluar di ikuti pria yang jadi masalah dalam hubungan suami istri mereka. Pria dengan pakaian yang terlewat sangat rapih dengan kacamata dan rambut yang klimis. Karena kejadian itu ia membenci semua pria yang sama dengan panampilan pria yang merebut ayahnya itu. Sang istr terduduk sambil terus menangis histeris._

 _._

"tidak tidak, aku tidak boleh" chanyeol mengoyangkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikirannya. Sehun yang mengintip hanya tersenyum puas

"akui saja kau menyukainya chanyeol tak usah gengsi" gumam sehun,sehun membuka pintu membuat chanyeol tergelonjak kaget.

"sudah malam kau tidak pulang? Biar ku kerjakan sisanya" ucap sehun

"okey, biar baekhyun ku antar pulang sekalian" ucap chanyeol merapihkan barang-barangnya memasukkan kedalam tas

"biar ku bawakan, akan ku antar ke parkiran kau gendong saja baekhyun dan jangan lupakan kacamatanya di meja" sehun berjalan lebih dulu membawa tas dan barang-barang baekhyun dan chanyeol. semua barang-barang di letakan di bangku belakang dan tubuh baekhyun di letakan di kursi depan sebelah kursi kemudi

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya.. sampai jumpa besok" chanyeol melambaikan tangannya masuk kedalam mobil dan melesat dari parkiran. Sesekali ia pandangi tubuh baekhyun yang terlelap, tunggu bukankah chanyeol tak tahu rumahnya. Aish bodohnya dia. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman yang pernah ia singgahi sebelumnya. Ia memandang sebongkah daging berbentuk manusia di sebelahnya, baekhyun tertidur dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit.

"apa yang kau lakukan sehingga aku justru terlalu iba padamu, yang perlu aku lakukan hanya terus membencimu bukan memulai untuk mencintai" chanyeol menghela nafas panjangnya,mendongakan kepalanya keatas menatap langit-langit mobilnya. Ia buka atap mobilnya hingga kini menampilkan pemandangan langit yang sangat menawan dengan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di luasnya langit malam. Sejuk tenang dan damai melihat setiap bintang yang berkelip di langit.

Drrrt drrt, chanyeol mengambil ponsel yang bergetar yang ternyata milik baekhyun

"hallo?"

"kapan kau pulang? Ini sudah malam.." ucap orang dari sebrang telepon

"maaf ini chanyeol, baekhyun sedang tertidur. Aku berniat mengantarnya pulang tapi aku tidak tahu alamat rumahnya" jawab chanyeol sopan

"ah kau temannya?, kalau begitu aku akan mengirim alamatnya" setelah itu orang di sebrang sana memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Chanyeol mengembalikan ponselnya setelah menerima pesan yang menunjukan alamat rumah baekhyun. ia mengecup pucuk kening baekhyun dengan spontan, di pakaikannya selimut yang memang selalu ia bawa kemanapun dan kapanpun. Ia tutup lagi atap mobilnya agar baekhyun tak kedinginan. Dari kejauhan sebuah mobil terlihat sedang mengintai mereka

"aku tau apa yang bisa mengalahkannya"dengan senyum sinisnya si pengemudi pergi meninggalkan taman itu setelah chanyeol pun pergi.

..

"kai aku pulang ya, ini sudah malam. Lagipula tugasnya sudah selesaikan?" kai yang masih diam memandang indah lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum senyum bak orang gila, kyungsoo yang geram melembaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah kai

"kau tidak boleh pulang, kau tau dari awal itu kau sangat manis" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, mendengar kata manis berulang-ulang kali di hari yang sama.

"aku itu seorang _namja_ mana mungkin aku manis, aku itu tampan tuam kim" tegas kyungsoo "sudah aku harus pulang, ibuku sudah menelepon sedari tadi" kyungsoo menarik tas yang sedari tadi di genggam erat oleh kai

"kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang okey.." kai mengalah, ia berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk mengantar kyungsoo pulang. Kyungsoo memilih untuk menurut dari pada nanti dia di larang pulang, kai yang menyetir hanya memberikan semirik yang aneh di mata kyungsoo, kyungsoo terus saja merutuki hidupnya kenapa bisa mengenal yang namanya kim jong in. Pasalnya kim jong in adalah pria cabul terkenal di sekolah, ia sangat maniak kiss. Pada siapapun yang ia sukai, dan sekarang pria itu ada di sebelahnya, bisa terancam punah bibir seksinya.

"kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya kai

"kau mau aku seperti apa, aku memang seperti ini bukan?" jawab kyungsoo datar, kai menghentikan mobilnya "kenapa berhenti?" kyungsoo menatap pria di sampingnya kesal

"aku mau kau..-"kai menjeda bicaranya mendekatkan wajahnya, kyungsoo yang kaget spontan memundurkan kepalanya dengan sigap tangan besar kai menahan belakang kepala kyungsoo agar tak mundur terlalu jauh

"bahkan sangat indah jika di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini" wajah kyungsoo memerah matanya tak berani menatap sorotan mata kai, di raupnya _heart lips_ kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo membelalak matanya, diam tak ada respon kai memperdalam ciuman itu memaksa kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lebih dalam, memainkan lidah _pinki_ kyungsoo. Keduanya hampir kehabisan oksigen tapi kai enggan meninggalkan bibir kyungsoo, kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung kai

"kau mau membunuhku ha?" ucap kyungsoo saat pagutan keduanya lepas, dan di balas dengan seringai nakal "antar aku pulang sekarang atau aku akan naik taksi" kyungsoo mencoba menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

..

Mobil chanyeol sudah terparkir indah di istana keluarga kim, tapi enggan masuk karena baekhyun masih tertidur, dengan sangat terpaksa ia gendong tubuh baekhyun ala bridal membawanya masuk setelah bertanya letak kamar baekhyun. Suho yang sedang memilih berkas-berkas di ruang tv melihat chanyeol menggendong baekhyun langsung meletakan semua berkas dan menghampiri chanyeol

"oh annyeong haseo"sapa chanyeol

"kau chanyeol? terima kasih telah mengantarkan baekhyun pulang" dengan wibawanya suho membungkuk berterima kasih lalu mengantar menuju kamar baekhyun. di letakkannya tubuh baekhyun di kasurnya menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya

"terima kasih ya telah mengantarnya, mari ku antar sampai depan"

"ah tidak usah saya bisa sendiri, kalau begitu saya pamit" chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman baekhyun.

..

Pagi ini hujan turun di akhir musim panas, rasanya jika hujan turun di pagi hari membuat semua orang malas untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Sama seperti baekhyun yang enggan keluar dari persembunyian di balik selimutnya.

"mau sampai kapan kau tidur seperti, Yack... bangun" suho dengan geram membanting bantal tepat di kepala baekhyun

"cuacanya cocok untuk tidur hyung" masih tidak bergeming, justru baekhyun menarik lebih dalam selimutnya

"ayo cepat bangun, ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan" mendengar itu baekhyun langsung membuka matanya lebar. Beranjak dari kasur untuk segera membasuh tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

"lukamu sudah sembuh kah?" tanya suho di meja makan melihat baekhyun muncul dari balik tembok dapur

"di wajahku sudah lumayan hyung, tapi kaki dan tanganku masih sulit di gerakan"

"baguslah"

"jadi apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan?" baekhyun mengoleskan selai pada lapisan teratas roti tawarnya

"hmm, begini" suho menjeda sebentar "besok produk baru yang di buat hyung sudah keluar, dan akan mulai di iklankan 3 hari lagi"

"lalu" baekhyun mengigit ujung rotinya

"besok adalah pemotretan dan juga pembuatan iklan, hanya saja model kedua hyung mendadak kecelakaan semalam"

"arra, aku akan melakukanya" seakan tau apa yang ingin di bicarakan hyungnya, baekhyun menyutujui permintaan yang bahkan belum di utarakan oleh hyungnya. "aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu hyung, besok pulang sekolah aku akan langsung ke lokasi" baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu mengenakan kacamatanya.

Baekhyun mengambil buku pelajarannya di dalam lokernya, sehun mendekat saat melihat baekhyun yang sedang memilih buku pelajarannya.

"apa tidurmu nyenyak hari ini tuan baekhyun?" baekhyun yang kaget melihat kedatanan sehun yang tiba-tiba, hanya mengelus dadanya

"kau mau membunuhku? Jantungku hampir copot tau" sehun terkekeh kecil "tak ada yang lucu" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"jangan lakukan itu" sehun menunjuk bibir baekhyun "jangan buat aku khilaf dan melupakan bahwa ini adalah sekolah" dengan tertawa lantang di sepanjang lorong sehun meninggalkan baekhyun yang terlihat bingung dengan arah bicara sehun.

"apa maksudnya, dia ingin menciumku 'lagi'?" gumam baekhyun

"siapa yang ingin menciummu ha?" chanyeol muncul di balik pintu loker yang terbuka

"ya tuhan, kenapa hari ini orang-orang seperti ingin membunuhku dengan mengagetkanku sih" baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun datar lalu pergi meninggalkannya,

"sebetulnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Tumben sekali chanyeol tak mengerjaiku" baekhyun bermonolog sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas ia melihat kyungsoo yang duduk dengan kepala yang sengaja di letakan di meja dan matanya terpejam, apa dia tidur?.

"kyungsoo-a kau tidur?" tanya baekhyun, kyungsoo terbangun

"ne, semalam aku tidak tidur!" jawabnya

"wae? Kau mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri kah?"kyungsoo memutar bangkunya untuk duduk mengarah pada baekhyun.

"kau bisa ku ajak curhat? Aku butuh teman untuk ku ajak cerita-"

"selamat pagi" kai datang dengan teriakan di pagi hari "dan selamat pagi juga untuk kesayangan" kai mencolek dagu kyungsoo, kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"sepertinya aku tau masalahmu apa hahaha" baekhyun tertawa puas. Baekhyun seperti mengenal kyungsoo bertahun-tahun seperti sudah klop dengannya padahal belum genap satu bulan semenjak pertemuannya. Sehun duduk di bangkunya dengan membaca novel, chanyeol pun datang dengan headphone di telinganya menatap sebentar baekhyun lalu kembali sibuk dengan layar di ponselnya.

 _'kenapa dia?'_ gumam baekhyun dalam hati. Pelajaran di mulai, heenim saem menerangkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan hasil dari perhitungan fisika dengan cara cepat. Baekhyun mencatat semua yang di berikan oleh heenim saem. Chanyeol hanya memandang belakang tubuh baekhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Merasa di pandangi terus baekhyun menoleh dan mata keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol diam tak mengatakan apapun bahkan chanyeol memutuskan _eye contact_ dengan baekhyun.

"dia kenapa sih" baekhyun bergumam. Setelah pelajaran kedua selesai dan bel berbunyi kyungsoo mengajak baekhyun untuk ke kantin, tetapi baekhyun bilang ingin ke uks dulu untuk mengganti perban tangan dan kakinya. Chanyeol memang sudah sedari tadi menghilang sesaat setelah heenim saem pergi dari kelas. Baekhyun mendorong pintu ruang uks tak mendapati perawat satupun, ia terpaksa mengganti perbannya. Mengambil semua yang ia butuhkan lalu membungkus luka yang terletak di tangan dan kakinya

"tinggal sedikit lagi" ucap baekhyun "tadi chanyeol kenapa ya? Dan tumben sekali hari ini dia tidak mengerjaiku" baekhyun bermonolog "tapi tak apa, dia manis jika tidak mengerjaiku"

"siapa yang kau bilang manis ha?" chanyeol muncul dari balik hordeng uks, membuat baekhyun terperenjat kaget

"ah itu..." baekhyun gelagapan, chanyeol turun dari kasur uks dan mendekat pada tubuh baekhyun yang terpatung.

"apa kau kira aku ini perempuan, aku itu pria pria tulen _you know"_ baekhyun makin gelagapan, ia menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjangnya melihat perban yang masih berantakan membungkus tangan dan kaki baekhyun. Di gendongnya tubuh baekhyun dan di letakkan di kasur, chanyeol mengambil peralatan yang tadi sudah di siapkan untuk mengobati luka baekhyun. Di obatinya luka-luka baekhyun, baekhyun hanya diam menatap aneh pria yang sebelumnya sangat membencinya sekarang sedang membantunya mengganti perban?.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba

"hm apa maksudmu?" jawab chanyeol datar

"kau tampak berbeda dua hari ini"

"tak ada yang berbeda dariku, sudah selesai" chanyeol meletakan peralatan dan kembali menyimpannya ditempat ia mengambilnya.

"terima kasih, mau ke kantin aku teraktir" tawar baekhyun

"tidak aku ingin disini saja" chanyeol menyingkirkan tubuh baekhyun lalu meletakkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"kau sakit?" baekhyun mengecek suhu tubuh chanyeol tapi di tepis oleh chanyeol

"ku bilang tak apa-apa" bentak chanyeol

"maaf" kemana perginya jati diri baekhyun yang dulu yang siap menghajar siapapun jika di bentak. O iya kini baekhyun kan sudah meninggalkan itu semua. Menjadi baekhyun yang semula benar-benar membuatnya sangat lemah. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya

"bawakan aku orange jus sekarang jika kau mau berterima kasih padaku" ucap chanyeol, mendengar permintaan chanyeol baekhyun segera pergi dengan berjalan agak cepat.

...

"baekhyun kemana?" tanya kyungsoo yang terus menatap pintu kantin dan tak terlihat sosok baekhyun yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kantin. Kini kyungsoo berlega diri melihat baekhyun yang datang dan langsung menuju tempat makanan. Ia memesan jus jeruk dan roti lalu pergi lagi

"lah kenapa dia malah pergi lagi?"

"siapa? Kau menungguku untuk makan bersamakah?" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar suara kai.

Baekhyun menyodorkan orange jus pesanan chanyeol dan juga roti yang sengaja ia beli.

"aku takut kau juga lapar, jadi ku belikan juga untumu" baekhyun tersenyum lalu membuka minumannya. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya beberapa kali ia menghela nafasnya membuatnya tenang untuk beberapa saat. Ia tak ingin jatuh cinta pada pria di hadapannya walaupun ia akui sejak awal memang ia tertarik dengan pria di hadapannya

"mulai besok bisakah kau tak menampakan wajahmu di hadapanku?" baekhyun kaget dengan apa yang di bicarakan chanyeol

"wae?"

"aku muak melihat wajahmu" chanyeol beranjak dari kasurnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang uks.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Bad Boys? Or Innocent Boys?**

 **Part 5**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol,Sehun, Suho, and other**

 **Yaoi..**

 **Rated T..**

 **Typo is everywhere.. :D**

 **Enjoye~ and dont be Siders :D**

 **karena banyak yang minta fast updet :D**

..

"kau sudah pulang?" dengan wajah yang lesu baekhyun bahkan mengacuhkan suho yang sedang asik berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya. "ada apa dengannya?" pikir suho. Baekhyun merebah tubuhnya di atas tumpukan bulu berbentuk kasur. Ia masih memikirkan percakapan dengan chanyeol, kenapa begitu bencinya chanyeol padanya.

Drrrt drrrt, merasakan getaran di ponselnya baekhyun segera meraih

 ** _From xxxx_**

 ** _Kau ada di rumah, bisakah kau ke taman sebentar_**

 ** _OH SEHUN.._**

Dengan raut wajah yang aneh baekhyun membaca pesan yang ternyata dari sehun.

"darimana dia tau nomorku?" baekhyun mengetik balasan lalu mengirimnya, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai.

"mau kemana?" tanya suho

"aku akan ke taman, boleh aku meminta supir untuk mengantarku?" tanya baekhyun

"tentu, pulangnya jangan malam-malam yah. Lukamu masih harus di obati" baekhyun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan suho yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun di antarkan ke sebuah taman yang menjadi tempat janjian dengan sehun. Ia melihat sehun sedang berayun di salah satu ayunan, ia hampiri pria tinggi dengan kulit yang putih.

"ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu dan darimana kau dapat nomor ponselku?" baekhyun duduk di ayunan samping sehun

"hanya bosan, aku tau dari kyungsoo" jawabnya ringan

"hmm aku kira ada yang penting"

"apa jika tidak ada yang penting kau tidak akan datang?" tanya sehun

"anhi.." kriukkk~ perut baekhyun berbunyi

"haha kau lapar?" tanya sehun lagi

"apa kau mendengarnya?"

"sangat jelas, ayo aku teraktir makan" sehun menarik kecil tangan baekhyun. mencari restoran atau kedai cepat saji. "jadi kau mau pesan apa?" tanya sehun melihat daftar menunya

"hmm jjajamyeon? Atau kari ramyeon?" sesekali baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat melihat sederet gambar pada daftar menunya

"pilihlah sesukamu" dan akhirnya di putuskan baekhyun memilih kari ramyeon. Setelah pesananya datang baekhyun langsung melahap tanpa memperhatikan sehun. Sehun menatap lucu pria di hadapanya

' _mirip dengan Lu-ge!'_ gumam sehun

"ha kau bicara apa?" tanya baekhyun menoleh dari makananya ke pria di hadapaanya

"pfft, kalau makan itu yang rapih dasar jorok" sehun mengambil tisu dan mengusap pada ujung bibir yang terdapat noda kari. Baekhyun terpaku menatap orang di hadapannya datar, perutnya tak lagi berontak meminta isian.

"aku kenyang!" baekhyun menghabiskan satu mangkuk penuh kari ramyeonnya

"kau sangat lapar ternyata hahah" sehun menatap lucu

"hehe habis tadi siang aku hanya maka roti dan jus jeruk" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"sudah ku bilang jangan lakukan itu, aku bisa menciummu lagi loh" baekhyun langsung menarik bibirnya semula

"hahhahaha" tawa sehun memenuhi ruangan kedai

"sudah hentikan ini tempat umum, kau bisa di kira orang gila" ucap baekhyun kesal

"habis kau lucu, baru di gertak begitu saja kau langsung ciut ahahha" sehun menghapus air mata yang keluar karena puas tertawa. "okey aku minta maaf"

...

"ini berkas yang kau minta boss" seorang pria dengan stelan jas rapih memberikan beberapa amplop coklat pada seorang pria yang ia panggil boss

"jelaskan padaku apa yangkau dapatkan"

"park chanyeol, satu kelas dengan baekhyun duduk di belakang baekhyun. ia memliki trauma pada pria dengan dandanan yang aneh seperti baekhyun. kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan 2 tahun lalu ibunya meninggal akibat depressi, dan kini ia tinggal dengan kakaknya dan hidup dari uang perusahaan kakeknya yang di kelola oleh kakaknya" jelas pria berjas hitam itu

"lalu?"

"Kim Jumyeon"

"tak usah kau lanjutkan, aku tau tentangnya dan hubungannya dengan baekhyun. apa rencana sudah kau susun dengan baik bukan?"

"tentu boss"

"kalau begitu laksanakan rencana itu, jika gagal kau yang akan aku bunuh" pria berjas itu membungkukan tubuhnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu

"kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku baekhyun..."

...

"terima kasih sudah mengtraktirku makan ramyeon dan mengantarku pulang" ucap baekhyun pada sehun

"haha justru aku yang berterima kasih kau sudah mau menemaniku saat aku bosan" jawabnya

"memang kai dan chanyeol tak menemanimu?"

"kai? Dia sedang bermodus-modus ria pada kyungsoo"

"kyungsoo,? Astaga aku lupa bertanya tentang ceritanya" baekhyun menepuk kepalanya pelan

"haha, sampai bertemu besok di sekolah," sehun mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun "tidur yang nyenyak" lagi-lagi baekhyun mematung "kau tidak turun?" ucapan sehun membuyarkan lamunannya, baekhyun membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar. Sebelum mobil sehun melaju baekhyun menyempatkan diri membungkukkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil sehun mulai berjalan.

Baekhyun melempar tubuhnya di atas kasur

"sehun? Dia baik, dia perhatian dia... orang yang membuatku cepat mematung" baekhyun memandang langit-langit rumahnya "tetapi perasaanku padanya dan pada chanyeol jauh berbeda, aku menyukai sehun tapi aku mencintai chanyeol..."baekhyun menghela nafas panjangnya "tapi chanyeol bilang jangan tampakan wajahku di hadapannya lagi" baekhyun memandang layar ponselnya "hyung.. kau dimana aku merindukanmu, bahkan kini saat aku bingung dan sedih kau tidak pernah datang untuk mendengar keluh kesahku"..

 _..._

 _'hyung! Luhan hyung benarkah itu dirimu hyung?' baekhyun mengejar bayangan seorang pria yang di panggil dengan sebutan kakak, pria itu hanya diam di ujung dengan sinar yang memancar di seluruh tubuhnya 'aku merindukanmu hyung' baekhyun berlari hingga sampai pada sosok yang ia panggil. Pria itu tersenyum sangat manis_

 _'jangan jadi seperti ini, kemana adikku yang kuat?' luhan memeluk tubuh sang adik dengan erat_

 _'jangan pergi lagi, apa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?'baekhyun merajuk dan luhan hanya terkekeh_

 _'kau sudah besar bodoh' luhan meledek adiknya_

 _'umurku belum genap 18 tahun, jadi aku masih kecil. Hyung ayo kembali' baekhyun merasa ngeri melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan nuansa putih polos_

 _'lebih baik kau kembali, aku harus pergi jaga dirimu baik-baik aku menyangimu' luhan mengecup ujung kepala baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik cahaya putih._

Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpinya, peluh yang membasahai lekuk wajahnya dan tetesan bening keluar dari ujung matanya.

"aku merindukanmu hyung" baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia melihat meja nakas jam menunjukan tepat jam 7 dan ia harus bergegas ke sekolah.

"pagi baekhyun..." sapa suho yang sedang berkutat dengan koran dan kopinya

"pagi hyung" jawab baekhyun lesu

"kau kenapa? sakit? Apa harus kubatalkan pemotretan hari ini?" tanya suho khawatir

"tidak hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pergi duluan hyung"suho menaikan sebelah alisnya aneh

"kau tidak sarapan?" baekhyun hanya menggeleng "setidaknya minum susumu, jangan biarkan perutmu kosong" baekhyun menurut ia meminum seteguk susunya "habiskan" tegas suho.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam sedang asik mengintai dari jauh gerbang rumah suho, ia tersenyum licik saat mobil yang di tumpangi baekhyun keluar dari gerbang dan melewatinya begitu saja. Terlihat amat jelas baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis di bangku belakang.

"permainan akan dimulai Byun Baekhyun" pria di dalam mobil itu tersenyum meremehkan, ia mengambil ponselnya menelepon seseorang

"kau sudah melakukan semua yang aku perintahkan"

"tentu boss semua sesuai dengan rencana kita, aku yakin sangat yakin bahwa rencana ini tidak akan gagal"

"baguslah, kita lihat kinerjamu jika kinerjamu bagus aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi kaki tanganku"

"siap boss" pria itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah mengambil beberapa barang dari lokernya. Ia berjalan seperti orang yang bahkan tidak memiliki gairah hidup, saat baekhyun hendak masuk ia melihat chanyeol dari arah berlawanan, berdiri menghadapnya. Keduanya saling bertemu sebentar sampai akhirnya chanyeol mengakhiri tatapannya lalu masuk dengan tampang datarnya. Lagi-lagi baekhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar. Sepanjang pelajaran baekhyun tak fokus, ia mencoret-coret lembaran buku yang masih polos, tatapannya kosong.

"byun baekhyun?" satu panggilan tak mengindahkan telinganya

"byun baekhyun?" satu panggilan lagipun ia tak merespon

"BYUN BAEKHYUN"teriakan itu membuat baekhyun sontak berdiri tegap

"aku merindukanmu..." ucapnya

"kau merindukan siapa? Kau melamun di jam belajarku" siwon saem menggurutu kesal, baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya melihat semua mata tertuju padanya

"maaf saem, aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan"elak baekhyun

"BERDIRI DI LUAR" bentak siwon saem, baekhyun menurut ia membawa tubuhnya ke depan kelas berdiri di sebelah pintu masuk mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

Drrrt drrrt , baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku blazernya

 ** _From V.._**

 ** _Jungkook sudah siuman boss_**

Terserat kelegaan saat mendengar salah satu anak buahnya telah siuman dari komanya. Teringat akan masa saat ia membebaska V dan L, mendapat luka yang lumayan parah dan di tolong oleh chanyeol. baekhyun tersenyum renyah saat mengucapkan nama chanyeol di dalam hatinya

"bahkan dia sudah tak ingin menatap wajahku lagi" baekhyun menunduk pelan. Siwon saem akhirnya mengakhiri pelajarannya, baekhyun di perbolehkan masuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kanannya melihat keluar jendela, melihat angin yang berhembus menerpa pepohonan yang rindang, hatinya seketika terasa sangat damai.

"baek...?" baekhyun sontak menoleh saat namanya di panggil "kau kenapa? kenapa hari ini kau begitu diam?" tanya kyungsoo

"aku hanya rindu kakakku" ucapan baekhyun membuat seluruh tubuh sehun tegang. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada baekhyun jika kenyataan yang ada bahwa luhan sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi?.

"memang kemana kakakmu?" kyungsoo memutar kursinya agar menghadap baekhyun

"entahlah, sudah hampir 4 tahun bahkan aku tidak bertemu dengannya, bahkan ku hubungi ponselnya pun tak pernah nyambung" baekhyun tertunduk lesu.

"tenang, jika kau ada masalah atau kau merasa sepi kau bisa menghubungiku"

"jadi sekarang kau menjadi pria panggilan?" sindir kai, kyungsoo memutar kepalanya melihat wajah si pria lalu membuang mukanya lagi.

"ah, kau berhutang cerita padaku" ucap baekhyun, kai mengambil kursi dan meletakan berdekatan dengan kyungsoo

"Yack.. itu jalanan kau memblocknya bodoh"tukas kyungsoo memukul kecil kepala kai

"nanti jika si mesum ini tidak ada okey" kai mengerucutkan bibirnya

"memangnya apa yang akan kau ceritakan padanya, apa tentangku?" kyungsoo kembali memukul kepala kai

"aku kira kau hanya mesum tapi ternyata kau juga geer banget ya" kyungsoo mengejek, membuat kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir manis baekhyun.

Warna jingga menyala terlihat indah di atas awan sana menandakan bahwa sore tiba. Dan semua pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir. Baekhyun membereska buku pelajarannya, memasukkan ke dalam tas, saat mengambil tas yang berada di belakangnya. Ia beradu pandang dengan chanyeol, dunia seakan berhenti sejenak. Keduanya masih belum ada yang mengakhiri adu pandangnya,

"pergilah" gumam chanyeol dengan wajah yang amat sangat datar. Baekhyun tersentak langsung mengambil tasnya, memasukan buku-bukunya lalu bergegas pergi. Sbastian sudah berada di depan gerbang siap untuk membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun, baekhyun memasang _headphonenya_ mengkencankan _volume_ mp3nya.

"tuan ini sudah sampai" baekhyun diam melihat area sekitar

"kau yakin, kenapa begitu mengerikan sekali?" tanya baekhyun melepas _headphonenya_

"tuan Suho sudah ada di dalam sejak tadi tuan" ujarnya

"okey terima kasih sbastian" baekhyun membuka pintunya lalu melesat masuk kedalam sebuah gudang yang menurutnya mengerikan. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya saat menemuka pintu penghubung ke ruangan pemotretan

"baekhyun" sapa suho "cepat kau harus di _makeupí_ "baekhyun belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa tapi beberapa orang sudah menariknya masuk kedalam ruang _makeup_. Baekhyun hanya diam saat 3 orang tata rias mengacak-acak muka dan rambutnya.

"ta-da" sang tata rias membalik kursi yang di duduki baekhyu untuk berhadapan dengan suho

"waw keren, bahkan lukanya tidak terlihat" ucap suho girang "kau ganti baju dengan baju yan tergantung itu ya" suho menujuk baju yang sudah tergantung rapih. Dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"okey semuanya sudah siap, baekhyun kau berdiri disana sendiri dulu sampai Kris datang" ucap PD-nim

"ne" baekhyun mulai meliak-liukan tubuhnya sesuai perintah sang photographer, sampai seorang pria tinggi menjulang rambut yang pirang menyala, muncul dari balik pintu ruangan rapih sudah dengan _makeupnya._

"kau sudah datang kalo begitu, kita mulai pemotretan duo lalu langsung dengan pengiklanannya ya" PD-nim berteriak-teriak menyuruh baekhyun dan kriss untuk ini dan itu. Sampai jam tak terasa menunjukan tepat jam 1 pagi dan semuanya benar-benar selesai. Baekhyun menghela nafas yang panjang, tubuhnya benar-benar pegal. Ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru saat tak mendapati suho

"hyung dimana?" baekhyun berlari menuju ruangan mengambil ponselnya, sebelum baekhyun berniat menelepon hyungnya, suho terlebih dahulu mengiriminya pesan

 ** _From suho-hyung_**

 ** _Aku harus ke jepang, maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku sudah bilang pada sbastian untuk menjemputmu, tadi jam 9 aku pergi di jemput oleh hellykopter, jadi aku akan pastikan lusapun aku sudah akan kembali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan sampai kau terluka lagi eoh?!_**

"bahkan aku bisa mendengar celotehannya" dengus baekhyun, baekhyun melepaskan seluruh pakaian dan menggantinya dengan seragam yang ia kenakan saat datang tadi. Membersihkan _makeupnya_ sebelum pergi, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih atas kerjasama dengan semua staf, dan para staf sangat menyukai kinerjanya.

Disana di depan gudang yang menurut baekhyun sangat mengerikan, ia berdiri menunggu sang supir yang tak kunjung datang.

"kemana sbastian?" pikir baekhyun, ia terus memperhatikan jam semakin lama semakin berjalan cepat. Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya

"dimana kau?" tanya baekhyun saat teleponnya tersambung

"..."

"jinjja? Aeh masih adakah taksi yang mungkin lewat sini?"

"..."

"ya ya, aku mengerti" baekhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya, yang ia tangkap bahwa mobilnya terjebak dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun. Baekhyun bingung pasalnya ini sangat gelap, bahkan dia sangat takut jika tak ada taksi. Sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di hadapannya, baekhyun menaikan alisnya aneh

"butuh tumpangan" seorang yang tak asing yang ia lihat. _'kriss kah?'_ pikir baekhyun. "kau akan menunggu sampai pagi jika kau menunggu taksi" timpahnya lagi, baekhyun bingung "sudah ayo naik, ku antar kau pulang" tambahnya lagi, baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya mendudukan bokong indahnya di bangku mobil kriss. Oh andai baekhyun tau bagaimana isi hati kriss saat ini

' _rencana dimulai'_

 **Thanks a lot for review.. XOXO**

 **Typo is everywhere..**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITTLE: BAD BOYS? OR INNOCENT BOYS?**

 **PART 6**

 **RATED T**

 **CAST : BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, SUHO, SEHUN AND OTHER**

 **YAOI**

 **TYPO IS EVERYWHERE :p**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SILENT RIDERS ;)**

Baekhyun hanya diam memegangi _sitbeltnya_

"jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku seperti seorang om om yang menculik anak umur 10 tahun" tertawa kriss membuyarkan suasana

"ah bukan itu maksudku" jawab baekhyun gagap

"terlihat jelas di wajah dan eratnya kau memegang ini"kriss menunjuk sabuk pengamannya, baekhyun tersenyum kaku. "baiklah, perkenalkan namaku kriss wu" baekhyun mengerenyit aneh "mungkin kau takut karena aku baru saja mengenalmu" bagai di tembak tepat di otaknya, tebakan pria di sebelahnya benar sekali.

"maaf," jawab singkat baekhyun _'tunggu, wu? Apa aku pernah mendengarnya? Dimana yah?'_ baekhyun bermonolog didalam hatinya. Kriss sesekali memperhatikan pria di sampingnya.

 _Kriukkkk~_

Kriss tertawa terbahak-bahak

"kau lapar?" wajah baekhyun memerah padam "kita cari makan dulu baru ku antar pulang" kriss memutar arah laju mobilnya. Kriss memesan makanan cepat saji,memesan 2 _patty_ 2 kentang goreng dan 2 _cola._ "makanlah, kau terlihat sangat lapar" kriss tertawa lagi, baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Setelah makanannya di habiskan baekhyun merasa kantuk begitu berat, perlahan-lahan matanya mulai sayu dan pada akhirnya menutup sempurna.

"bukan saatnya walaupun sekarang ada kesempatan" gumam kriss.

...

"chanyeol!" panggil yoora dari ruang tamu, merasa dirinya di panggil chanyeol menghampiri kakaknya

"ada apa noon?"

"besok jangan lupa kunjungi makan eomma, besok adalah 3 tahun mendingalnya eomma" yoora menatap adiknya sebentar lalu kembali dengan semua tugas di kantor, chanyeol melenggang pergi. Ia berjalan-jalan di pinggiran trotoar mencari udara segar.

"eomma, ku rasa—rasa benciku di kalahkan oleh rasa sayangku padanya" gumam chanyeol, ia menaiki ayunan di taman, mengayunkannya santai sambil menatap bintang di atas.

"aku seperti orang bodoh berjalan di luar tengah malam begini dan memikirkan si bodoh baekhyun" chanyeol tertawa sinis.

Paginya chanyeol memilih datang terlambat agar tak melihat atau berpapasan dengan baekhyun. chanyeol mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yang di sediakan oleh sekolah.

"yo bro, tumben kau baru datang" sapa kai

"aku yang harus nya bertanya padamu bodoh. Ah pulang sekolah aku rindu bermain basket mau bermain basket?" tanya chanyeol

"tentu, dengan sehun?"

"iyalah bodoh, ajak yang lain aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku" chanyeol berjalan sambil menggantungkan lengannya di leher kai. Chanyeol heran bahkan kursi baekhyun masih rapih tanpa ada penghuninya

"kemana dia? Kenapa belum juga datang?" pikir chanyeol. yuri datang membawa setumpuk berkas

"hari ini kita ulangan ya" ucap yuri, chanyeol menatap bangku kosong di hadapannya

"baekhyun kau terlambat" ucap yuri yang melihat baekhyun muncul di balik pintu, chanyeol langsung memutar kepalanya melihat ke arah baekhyun.

"maaf, aku terlambat saem" baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursinya, chanyeol menarik simpul kecil di sudut bibirnya. Sehun yang melihat terkikik geli melihat kelakuan chanyeol,

"masih belum mekaui ya" gumam sehun. Yuri mengumpulkan semua tugas yang beberapa hari lalu di tugaskan pada semua anak di kelas. Baekhyun hari ini banyak diam, tak mengatakan apapun ia hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

"baek kau tak apa?" tanya kyunsoo, baekhyun mengangguk. Hanya entah kenapa kepalanya begitu pusing, padahal kemarin dia tidur sangat pulas.

' _hyung... kenapa semalam aku memimpikanmu lagi'_ baekhyun mencoret-coret bukunya lagi,

Drrt drrrt

 ** _From seolhyun_**

 ** _Boss kami membutuhkanmu..._**

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya, masalah mungkin telah di rasakan anggotanya. Baekhyun memang sudah berjanji untuk meninggalkan itu semua, tapi anggotanya belum cukup untuk di tinggalkan olehnya. Baekhyun hanya membalas 'sepulang sekolah aku akan mampir'.

Kriss sudah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk terus mengikuti kemanapun baekhyun pergi, dan memotret segala sesuatu yang di kerjakan baekhyun.

"ini foto baekhyun di sekolah"anak buah kriss memberikan amplop berisikan foto-foto baekhyun

"hancurkan mobilnya, buat ia tidak pulang bersama supirnya" perintah kriss, anak buah kriss mengangguk sopan lalu pergi meninggalkan kriss sendiri yang sedang melihat foto baekhyun

"ah ini ya yang namanya chanyeol, sebelum membuat baekhyun menderita ku pastikan dia juga akan merasakannya" kriss tersenyum sinis.

..

"sebetulnya ada apa sampai kalian membutuhkan bantuan dari ku?" baekhyun duduk di kursinya

"anak buah kita beberapa orang di temukan tewas beberapa waktu yang lalu boss, di jepang" ucap seolhyun, baekhyun kaget

"siapa pelakunya? Apa red rix lagi?" tanya baekhyun

"bukan boss, kami masih mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh anak buah kita disana, red rix sudah kami pastikan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi pada kita." Jelasnya lagi

"cari tahu, jika kalian sudah mendapatkanya beri tahu aku, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya" baekhyun berdiri bersiap pulang. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya

"hallo sbastian? Bisa kau jemput aku di blue sky?" tanya baekhyun

"maaf tuan, saya tidak bisa menjemput anda, mobilnya hancur saya baru saja kecelakaan" baekhyun kaget

"ya sudah, obati dirimu sbastian. Tak ada yang terluka kah?"

"tidak tuan hanya saja mobilnya hancur parah"

"suho hyung tau?"

"sudah tuan"

"ya sudah" baekhyun mengakhiri perbincangannya, lalu melesat keluar dari blue sky, ia tak ingin berlama-lama disana. Ia takut ketagihan untuk kembali ke masa itu, walaupun ia akui merindukan beberapa adegan disana.

Rintik hujan tak di perdulikan baekhyun ia berjalan terus menuju halte bus yang lumayan jauh dari blue sky. Hujannya kecil pikir baekhyun, tetapi lama-kelamaan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju halte, bajunya basah kuyup.

"hujan pertama memang lebat" pikir baekhyun, ia kedinginan tetapi bus belum juga datang ia mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya mencari kehangatan. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport yang di ketahui mobil kriss terparkir di depannya

"o baekhyun-a?" kriss berpura-pura

"kriss annyeong" baekhyun membungkuk

"butuh tumpangan?, kau terlihat sangat kedinginan" kriss menyuruh baekhyun naik, dan baekhyun hanya menurut saja. Kriss memberikan jaketnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin di tubuh baekhyun

"ah terima kasih" ujar baekhyun

"ke apartemenku dulu ya, kau harus ganti baju atau tidak kau ingin mengigil terus menerus" baekhyun hanya diam dan sesekali membenarkan kacamatanya. Kriss tersenyum menang.

Kriss menghentikan laju mobilnya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu di ikuti oleh baekhyun, baekhyun masih menggigil ia mengeratkan jaket yang di berikan kriss. Kriss berjalan menuju lift dan baekhyun hanya mengekor saja.

' _lantai 20? Tinggi sekali'_ pikir baekhyun. saat pintu lift terbuka kriss menggandeng tangan baekhyun, baekhyun menatap lengan yang di genggam oleh kriss dengan wajahnya datar. Kriss menekan tombol kode di pinggir pintunya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"duduklah dulu akan ku carikan baju untukmu" kriss melepaskan lengan baekhyun saat sampai di ruang tengah lalu ia menaiki tangga untuk mengambil baju ganti untuk baekhyun. Baekhyun mengedarkan penghelihatannya ke seluruh ruangan,

"hmm apartemennya indah sekali" ucap baekhyun, kriss kembali dengan baju dan celana ganti untuk baekhyun

"pakailah, aku akan membuat teh hangat untukmu. Apa kau lapar?" tanya kriss lagi, baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil pakaian yang di berikan oleh kriss. Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, kriss berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Kau tau ini baru pertama kali ia berada di dapur untuk membuatkan minuman orang lain, dia akan memerintah anak buahnya untuk membuat untuknya.

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya kriss saat melihat baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi

"ne, ah terima kasih" baekhyun menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"hujannya masih deras, kau mau langsung pulang atau kau mau menetap sebentar disini?" tanya kriss lagi

"menunggu sampai reda tak apa kan?" tanya baekhyun

"tentu" kriss menekan tombol ponselnya memesan beberapa makanan untuk makan mereka berdua "aku tidak bisa masak, jadi ku pesan saja ya" ucap kriss

"hhah ne" baekhyun kembali menyeruput tehnya. Tak lama bel apartemen kriss berbunyi, kriss berlari menuju pintu masuk, mengambil dan membayar tagihannya.

"pizza?" tanya baekhyun

"aku ingin makan ini kau suka?" tanya kriss lagi

"lumayan, ku harap tidak ada timunnya"

"kau tidak suka timun? Hahah kau seperti perempuan" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Keduanya menyantap pizzanya dengan santai, hujan tak kunjung reda bahkan tampak lebih deras. Baekhyun menatap luar jendela melihat indahnya kota seoul dari lantai 20 ini.

"indah sekali" decak kagum baekhyun, kriss berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada memperhatikan setiap detail baekhyun. senyum sinis lagi-lagi tersirat di wajah.

"hujanya belum berhenti, kau mau menginap disini?" tanya kriss

"anhi, suho-hyung akan marah jika aku tidak pulang. Bisa antar aku sekarang kriss?" tanya baekhyun berbalik

"tentu" kriss mengambil jaketnya, baekhyun sudah merapihkan pakaian yang basah akibat air hujan tadi. Di dalam mobil keduanya hanya diam memandangi jalanan yang di basahi oleh air hujan. Tak terasa mobil sudah terparkir di depan rumah baekhyun, baekhyun berterima kasih sebelum masuk kedalam rumah. Lalu kriss pergi

"bahkan aku tak menyangka dia bisa membuat tao koma..." gumam kriss.

...

Paginya baekhyun sudah mendapati suho yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya di meja makan

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanya baekhyun

"perusahaan di jepang terkena masalah, beberapa orang bilang padaku kalau gudang hancur dan produk kita hancur semua" ucap suho lirih

"perusakan tak di ketahui?" tanya baekhyun, ia langsung menelepon seseorang..

"cari tahu orang yang menghancurkan gudang perusahaan kim" perintah baekhyun saat telepon tersambung

"..."

"pastikan mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang setimpal" perintah baekhyun sebelum ia mengakhiri teleponnya

"kau menelepon siapa?" tanya suho dengan tampang kaget

"anak buahku disana, aku akan mencari siapa yang menghancurkan gudangmu hyung" ucap baekhyun sambil mengoleskan selai di rotinya

"kau kembali ke dunia itu? Sungguh aku lebih baik gudangku hancur dari pada kau harus kembali kesana" ucap suho

"anhi hyung, aku tidak akan kembali hanya memerintahkan anak buahku bekerja untukku lagi" baekhhyun mengigit rotinya,meletakan kacamatanya di pinggir piringnya.

"tapi aku tak ingin kau kembali kesana" ucap suho lirih

"aku akan menjaga diriku hyung, aku berjanji" baekhyun menarik tas dan mengambil kacamatanya "aku berangkat hyung" baekhyun berpamitan, sejujurnya suho masih ragu dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh baekhyun. Tapi dia masih bingung untuk mencegahnya seperti apa. Suho kembali memikirkan gudang yang hancur.

Baekhyun terdiam di bangku sekolahnya, menatap cuaca yang mendung. Chanyeol muncul di hadapan baekhyun membuat baekhyun spontan menatapnya lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"tatap aku" ucap chanyeol

"apa? bukankah kau bilang untuk tidak menampakan wajahku di hadapanmu lagi?" ucap baekhyun ketus

"aku melihatmu bersama laki-laki kemarin, siapa dia?" tanya chanyeol

"apa urusanmu, bukankah kau tidak perduli padaku?" degh, jawaban baekhyun tepat menusuk jantung chanyeol, chanyeol bingung mencari jawab atas pertanyaan baekhyun. ia menggebrak mejanya lalu pergi dari kelas

"kenapa dia? Menyebalkan!" ucap baekhyun saat menatap kepergian chanyeol yang kasar. Sehun muncul dari balik pintu, ia menggandeng tasnya di pundak duduk di samping baekhyun.

"pagi" baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman "kau kenapa, kenapa berbeda sekali akhir-akhir ini" sehun menatap baekhyun,iya akhir-akhir ini sehun merasa ada yang aneh dari baekhyun. sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, bahkan sekarang bajunya tak serapih sebelumnya.

"tidak ada apa-apa, jangan menatapku seperti itu dong" pipi baekhyun merona saat meliat ekspresi sehun. Sehun hanya terkikik kecil, melihat pipi baekhyun yang memerah.

' _luhan hyung juga seperti itu jika ku pandangi, ah jadi merindukannya. Hari ini aku akan mengunjunginya'_ gumam sehun dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol berdiri di atap sekolah, memandang langit yang mendung. Ia masih merutuki dirinya atas perlakuan yang berubah-ubah pada baekhyun. sebenarnya dia bingung harus membenci atau mencintainya, terkadang melihat baekhyun dengan kacamata dan rambut yang klimisnya membuat ia ingat kejadian ibunya. Tapi disisi lain ia bahkan sangat takut sesuatu terjadi padanya, dan kembali teringat saat mendapati baekhyun dalam keadaan babak belur saat itu. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar

"aaarrrrrrrghhhhh, kenapa hanya pria itu yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. apa bagusnya dia sih" tubuhnya terbaring di lantai memandang lurus langit di hadapannya "Byun Baekhyun..?" gumamnya.

...

Baekhyun meminta izin pada suho untuk berkunjung ke makam ibu dan ayahnya, ini hari ke 2 saat ibunya di tempatkan di makan pusat kota. Langit sedikit mendung walau tak turun hujan. Ia meletakan buket bungga di dekat nisan keduanya

" _eomma appa_ sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, aku harus membantu mereka. Mereka akan kewalahan jika tak ada aku. Suho-hyung sangat baik padaku, dia sangat menghawatirkanku. Terima kasih kalian sudah menitipkan aku pada orang yang benar" baekhyun tersenyum miris memandangi nisan kedua orang tuanya

"mungkin nanti aku akan menyusul kalian suatu saat nanti, jadi aku akan berkumpul dengan kalian. Akan lebih indah jika luhan hyung ada diantara kita. Aku merindukannya" baekhyun melepaskan satu tetesan dari pelupuk matanya. Tetapi air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya, memandang miris kedua nisan di hadapannya.

"baekhyun?" baekhyun menoleh saat namanya terpanggil, terilhat pria tinggi menggunakan seragam yang sama sambil membawa buket bunga mawar merah.

"chanyeol?" baekhyun berdiri tegap

"sedang apa kau disini?" chanyeol memandang nisan dan baekhyun bergantian

"aku? Mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku. Kau?" chanyeol menoleh ke samping nisan kedua orang tua baekhyun.

"ini nisan ibuku, dan ini 3 tahun mendiang ibuku" chanyeol berjongkok sambil berdoa " _eomma_ aku datang" ia memberikan buket bunganya, baekhyun memandang tubuh di hadapannya—menarik garis senyum di wajahnya. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan tanpa memulai bicara, baekhyun menoleh ke kanan melihat pria dengan seragam yang sama sedang berdiri sambil memegang bunga.

"itu seperti sehun.." ucap baekhyun mendekati pria yang di lihatnya, chanyeol mengekor di belakang

"sehun?" sehun terkaget mendengar suara baekhyun, lalu menatapnya takut "ah sedang apa kau disini? Dan kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" baekhyun bingung dengan tatapan yang di berikan sehun, ia menoleh ke arah nisan

 ** _RIP_**

 ** _XI LUHAN_**

Degh.. baekhyun terpaku, ia merasa detang jantungnya berhenti melihat nama yang tertera di nisan. Menatap datar nisan itu, ia kembali memandang sehun seperti meminta penjelasan

"iya ini makam Luhan kakakmu" sehun seperti mengerti akan tatapan baekhyun

"kau mengenal kakakku? Kau tau aku adalah adiknya? Dan kau hanya diam saja saat kau bertemu denganku? Kau tau berapa lama aku mencarinya? Dan kau dengan wajah polosmu itu berani membohongiku?" baekhyun menahan emosinya, chanyeol hanya menatap keduanya bergantian

"aku..bi—" sebelum sehun melanjutkan penjelasannya baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu menghajar wajah tampan sehun. Chanyeol kaget memandang sehun yang sudah tersungkur disana, ia langsung menahan tangan baekhyun untuk tidak melanjutkan. Semua amarahnya terkumpul di otaknya

"ENYAHLAH DARI PANDANGANKU!"bentak baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya, chanyeol membantu sehun berdiri

"dia kuat sekali..."

Sebuah mobil putih terparkir tak jauh dari mobil baekhyun menatap kejadian barusan, orang di dalamnya tersenyum sinis

"kinerjamu bagus, kembali buat dia depresi" lalu mobil putih itu pergi melaju meninggalkan makam.

...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**TITTLE : BAD BOYS? OR INNOCENT BOYS?**

 **PART 7**

 **RATED T**

 **CAST: BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL,SUHO,SEHUN AND OTHER**

 **TYPO IS EVERYWHERE... ~**

 **DONT BE SIDERS..~**

Kini baekhyun berada di blue sky menenangkan pikirannya, otaknya terlalu sulit untuk melupakan kejadian tadi. Sesekali ia meneguk minuman beralkoholnya, jangan ingatkan dia kalau dia masih di bawah umur. Walau dia di bawah umur tak ada satu orangpun di kalangan geng di korea yang tak mengenalnya. Baekhyun menghabiskan 3 botol minuman, dan sekarang keadaannya benar-benar mabuk. Baekhyun terkapar di mobilnya, sbastian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap nanar tuan mudanya.

Di bopongnya tubuh baekhyun oleh sbastian menuju kamarnya, suho kaget mendapati adiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"kenapa dia? Mabuk?" tanya suho saat mencium aroma yang aneh dari mulut baekhyun

"akan saya ceritakan saat saya selesai menggendong tuan muda baekhyun" mengerti hal itu suho ikut membantu. Baekhyun di letakan di kasurnya, suho melepaskan sepatu dan blazer yang di kenakan baekhyun, agar tubuhnya tak terlalu kepanasan. Sbastian sudah kembali ke ruang tengah, ia memukul-mukul pundaknya pegal.

"jadi apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu?" tanya suho

"ia baru saja tahu soal luhan, dan ia sangat depresi saat tau tuan luhan meninggal dunia" jelas sbastian

"jadi dia sudah tau?, ya walaupun aku tau cepat atau lambat ia akan mengetahuinya, ya sudah biar aku yang mengurusnya."

..

Paginya baekhyun terbangun sangat pagi dengan keadaan kacau sangat kacau. Kepalanya seperti di bebani sesuatu yang beratnya seperti pria pemain sumo. Ia memijat pelipis matanya pusing, merasakan mual di tenggorokannya

"aku terlalu banyak minum" baekhyun mencium aroma yang lezat dari meja nakasnya, ia menoleh mendapati bubur dan teh jahe yang masih hangat. "suho-hyung pasti yang menyiapkan ini semua" baekhyun meraih gelas itu menyeruputnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Lalu menyantap buburnya. Baekhyun sudah rapih dengan seragamnya, ini hari sabtu dan besok minggu, setidaknya dia bisa mencari tahu siapa yang menghancurkan gudang milik perusahan hyungnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya melihat sehun dengan luka yang tertera jelas di bibirnya. Baekhyun membuang mukanya saat sehun meliriknya. Ia lebih memilih diam sambil membuka buku-bukunya, kau tau jika baekhyun tak segan sehun akan meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya. Tetapi ia ingat bahwa ia berjanji untuk tidak membunuh orang lain lagi.

"baek" panggil sehun lirih, baekhyun tak menoleh seakan mengacuhkan panggilan dari sehun.

"baek" panggilnya lagi, baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, pergi meninggalkan kelas malas berada lama-lama disana, kyungsoo menatap temannya iba dan aneh. Ada apa dengan baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. chanyeol yang melihat kepergian baekhyun saat hendak masuk kedalam kelas, mengerutkan dahinya. Ia meletakan tasnya lalu berlari mengejar baekhyun.

Kini baekhyun sudah berada di atap sekolah menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"baek" panggil chanyeol, baekhyun menoleh lalu mengacuhkannya lagi

"apa?"jawab baekhyun ketus "aku sudah berusaha menghindar dan tak menampakan wajahku padamu, dan sekarang kau malah mengejarku" baekhyun mendengus kesal, chanyeol tak menjawab atau mendengar sekalipun ia terus mendekat. Ia peluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya, baekhyun tersentak kaget. Badannya menenggang sempurna

"aku terlalu naif untuk mengakui bahwa aku menyayangimu" baekhyun membulatkan matanya lebar

"ma..-maksudmu? Aku menang?" tanya baekhyun gugup

"aku akui, kau menang. Sebagai hadiahnya ku berikan hatiku padamu" ucap chanyeol gombal

"kalau begitu kau mati dulu baru akan ku ambil hatimu" jawab baekhyun sarkatis

"sadis sekali.."chanyeol memutar tubuh baekhyun hingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Diam sejenak

"aku tak ingin kau terluka atau melukai siapapun. Sehun punya alasan kenapa ia tak memberitahumu kalau kakakmu sudah meninggal" akan teringat saat chanyeol mengatakan itu, baekhyun tertunduk lesu.

"aku benci kenapa ia tak bicara saja padaku. Kau tau aku sudah mencarinya 3 tahun lamanya, dan saat aku bertemu dengannya bukannya memberi tahu malah justru menyembunyikannya. Aku benci" baekhyun menangis, terlalu sedih mendengar kakak yang selama ini ia cari ternyata meninggal dunia. Di peluknya tubuh baekhyun

"sudah ada aku.." baekhyun menumpahkan semua tangisnya di dalam pelukan chanyeol

"kau jangan membuat seragamku basah seperti kena hujan juga dong" baekhyun mendongak ke atas karena chanyeol lebih tinggi darinya. Cup... chanyeol mencup kening baekhyun

"aku menyukaimu~"

...

"bawa chanyeol padaku sekarang" ucap kriss melalui ponselnya, setelah melihat adegan di atap sekolah. Jangan tanya darimana kriss tahu, dia sudah memasang dan memerintahkan siapapun untuk terus mengintainya.

"sekarag bos?" tanya pria di sebrang telepon

"ya, aku ingin permainan kita di mulai..."kriss menutup teleponnya lalu tersenyum sinis. "dendamu akan ku balaskan tao-ya" gumam kriss.

 _Flashback_

 _"jadi apa yang terjadi dengan tao?" tanya kriss pada semua anak buahnya yang bahkan keadaannya tak lebih baik dari pria yang sudah terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. "dok berpapun biayanya tolong sembuhkan dia" kriss panik bahkan saat dokter mendorong kasur kedalam ruang operasi. 3 jam operasi berlanjut dan kriss masih betah bertengger di hadapan ruang operasi. Keluarlah doket dengan membawa tao yang telah di pindahkan ke kasur untuk pasien. Kriss menatapnya sedih sangat sedih._

 _"kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya kriss memegang tangan tao_

 _"tuan kriss kami sudah mengoprasi tulang rusuk dan penyedotan darah dalam otaknya. Tapi kerja otak dan syarafnya tak berpungsi banyak. Mengakibatkan tuan tao Kritis atau koma" jelas dokter. Kriss menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia mendapat penjelasan mengenai kenapa tao sampai seperti ini. baekhyun ketua Blue Sky telah menghabisi semua anak buah tao bahkan tao di buat sama seperti anak buahnya. Kriss emosinya terbakar, ia berjanji untuk membalas dendam sang kekasih._

 _.._

Sore dengan udara yang lumayan dingin membuat chanyeol masih berselimut ria,

' _besok libur aku akan mengajak dia ya?'_ pikir chanyeol,

Tingg~tong~.. suara bel rumahnya terdengar sangat nyaring, yoora pasti sudah pulang pikirnya. Ia membuka pintunya mendapati 4 orang dengan jas hitam rapih dengan dasi dan sepatu yang mengkilap

"ada ap-a?" chanyeol tersungkur di lantai setelah di bekap oleh sapu tangan yang sudah di olesi obat tidur. Di bopongnya tubuh tinggi chanyeol, ia terkulai lemah di atas pundak pria yang membekapnya. Memasukan tubuh chanyeol ke dalam mobil, dan mobil itupun melesat pergi.

Di letakannya tubuh chanyeol di sebuah kasur, sebelum meninggalkan tubuh chanyeol mereka berempat mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya di ujung kasur, membiarkan tubuh chanyeol terlentang. Lalu keempatnya pergi meninggalkan tubuh chanyeol,kriss masuk setelah keempatnya pergi dari kamar itu.

"andai kau bukan pria yang di cintainya, aku tak akan melakukan ini" gumam kriss, ia menududukan tubuhnya di kursi di depan kasur. Memotretnya.

Paginya, baekhyun sudah rapih dengan baju yang biasa ia gunakan jika sedang bersama orang-orang di blue sky

"kau mau kemana? Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"tanya suho "apa kau akan kembali ke sana?" suho menahan sesuatu yang ia ingin utarakan

"aku akan mencari tahu soal gudangmu dan juga kematian luhan-hyung" jawab baekhyun datar

"jika memang kau ingin tahu soal luhan, kau tak perlu kesana" suho menarik nafasnya sebelum ia melanjutkan "aku tahu semuanya" baekhyun menatap datar orang di hadapannya

"kau juga tau? Dan kau bahkan tak memberi tahuku?" ucap baekhyun sinis "apa yang kalian pikirkan? Apa kau juga bersekongkol dengan sehun? Kau kenal sehun?" baekhyun mendengus kesal "harusnya aku tak membiarkan diriku berhubungan dengan kalian semua" baekhyun hendak beranjak tapi tangan suho mencegahnya

"dengarkan penjelasanku dulu"dengan amat terpaksa baekhyun kembali duduk. Suho tersenyum lega

"luhan meninggal 1 tahun lalu, akibat di tabrak oleh seorang pria. Di ketahui bahwa pria itu adalah anak dari ketua geng yang amat terkenal, semua polisi takut untuk memenjarakannya, jadi dia di bebaskan tanpa tuduhan apapun"suho menundukan kepalanya, baekhyun menatap kosong. 3 tahun kakaknya pergi dan baekhyun sudah susah payah mencarinya dan sekarang ia menemukannya tak bernyawa. Hanya batu nisan yang dapat ia temui

"sejak kapan kau tau?" tanya baekhyun datar

"aku yang menemaninya sampai ke pembakaran" jawab suho

"dan kau mengenal sehun?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"hanya sekilas, yang ku tahu dia adalah kekasih kakakmu" baekhyun berdiri

"aku pergi.." akhirnya baekhyun pergi, menggunakan mobil suho dan menyetir sendiri menuju pemakaman hyungnya itu. Di pandangi nisan bertuliskan luhan

"maaf hyung, harusnya aku bisa menemukanmu 1 tahun lalu dan menjagamu. Aku merindukanmu hyung sungguh, tapi kau malah tak ada di dunia ini lagi" baekhyun menitihkan airmatanya. Ia menghapus air matanya saat merasakan getaran dari sakunya. Ia ambil ponsel itu dan menyatukan _flat_ ponselnya pada telinganya

"ada apa?" ucap baekhyun

"kami sudah menemukan siapa pelaku penghancuran gudang perusahaan KIM" ucap orang di sebrang sana, baekhyun lalu mematikan sambungannya. Mengelus sebentar nisan kakaknya dan berlalu. Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan kilat, bahkan tak sadar bahwa ia baru saja berpapasan dengan mobil sehun. Baekhyun berhenti di depan club melemparkan kunci mobilnya

"parkirkan" ucap baekhyun. lalu baekhyun masuk kedalam club, di ruang tengah sudah terkumpul semua anak buahnya. Hanya sebagian, asal kalian tahu bahkan anak buah baekhyun tersebar di seluruh penjuru seoul dan jepang.

"informasi apa yang kalian dapat" baekhyun duduk sambil kakinya di letakan di atas meja, "ah kau sudah sembuh jungkook-a?" tanya baekhyun saat melihat jungkook dengan kondisi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ya walau masih menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan dan gips leher yang masih bertengger di lehernya. Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"harusnya kau masih beristirahat, aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini lagi" ucap baekhyun "sudahlah apa yang kalian dapat?" seolhyeon memberikan amplop besar pada baekhyun, baekhyun mulai membuka amplopnya

"sebetulnya yang kami ketahui bahwa perusakan di jepang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan beberapa musuh kita. Orang-orang bilang yang menyuruh mereka adalah seorang pria bermarga WU" jelas seolhyeon

"Wu?" baekhyun tampak mengingat sesuatu "lalu?"

"orang kita sudah menghabisi semua orang yang terlibat dalam perusakan itu, tapi orang bermarga wu itu tak berhasil kami dapatkan" baekhyun melihat beberapa poto di amplop itu. Betapa kagetnya ia mendapati poto itu adalah

"Kriss?" baekhyun tergelonjak kaget.

...

Chanyeol terbangun dengan kepala yang masih pusing, membiasakan matanya pada lampu yang terlalu terang menurutnya. Melirik ke segala arah hanya kamar bernuansa putih susu, dan tangan dan kakinya terikat pada ujung kasur. Tunggu terikat? Chanyeol menatap kedua tangan dan kakinya bergantian berusaha melepaskannya.

"kau sudah bangun?" ucap kriss yang muncul dari balik pintu

"k..-kau?" chanyeol kaget melihat pria di hadapannya " siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" bentak chanyeol

"balas dendam"jawab kriss singkat

"memang apa yang aku perbuat padamu?" tanya sehun

"kau akan tau nanti" beberap anak buah kriss masuk, chanyeol memandang satu-persatu orang yang masuk. Chanyeol ketakutan. "kau akan tau siapa baekhyun yang kau cintai itu" mendengar nama baekhyun chanyeol langsung mengerutkan dahinya, apa hubungannya pria ini dengan baekhyun. kriss mengangkat ponselnya untuk menelepon

"hallo?"

"kau.. jadi kau adalah perusak gudang perusahaan kim" ucap baekhyun seseorang yang di telepon kriss dengan nada amarahnya. Kriss sengaja _mengloudspeaker_ kan ponselnya agar chanyeol mendengarnya

"uhh terlalu cepat untuk kau ketahui" baekhyun di sebrang sana sudah menggeram kesal

"apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanya baekhyun kesal

"kau tau pria yang kemarin menyatakan cinta padamu bahkan sedang ada di hadapanku" baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengarnya, ia menegakan tubuhnya.

"chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun

"bicaralah bodoh..." ucap kriss menyuruh anak buahnya memukul kakinya

"ARRRRRRGHH" chanyeol meringis kesakitan "baek.. apapun yang terjad jangan pernah datang" teriak chanyeol

"anak buahku akan menjemputmu di blue sky, jika kau memang ingin chanyeol-mu selamat. Jika kau memang benar seorang baekhyun yang di takuti semua club di korea kau akan datang tanpa bantuan apapun" ucap kriss lalu mematikan ponselnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal ia melemparkan ponselnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"boss kenapa?" dengan nada takut seolhyeon menanyakan keadaan bossnya.

"Tolong antarkan mobilku pada kediaman Kim, temui suho-hyung bilang padanya, mungkin aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" ucap baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan blue sky, ia kaget sudah ada mobil putih terparkir di depan blue sky

"apa kriss yang memerintahkan kalian?" anggukan yang di berikan anak buah kriss lalu ia membukakan pintu untu baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun pun memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil yang akan membawanya ke rumah kriss. Betapa kagetnya baekhyun saat memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah kriss

"bukankah kriss hanya tinggal di apartemen?". Mobil terparkir di depan rumah kriss supir nya membuka kan pintu untuk baekhyun keluar. Saat baekhyun sudah berdiri tegak memandang rumah kriss, anak buah kriss membekap mulut baekhyun dengan sapu tangan yang sudah di olesi obat bius. Baekhyun terkulai lemah di pelukan anak buah kriss, lalu di gendongnya tubuh itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"letakan disana" ucap kriss menyuruh anak buahnya meletakan tubuh baekhyun di atas kasur kecil, chanyeol sudah di pindahkan ke sebuah kursi dengan ikatan dimana-mana matanya di tutupi dan mulutnya di bekap

' _baekhyun disini, apa baekhyun baik-baik saja?'_ ucap chanyeol dalam hati. Kriss menyuruh semua peralatan yang sudah di sediakan untuk di pasang pada tubuh baekhyun.

Lalu kriss melepaskan ikatan di mata chanyeol, chanyeol kaget melihat keadaan baekhyun sekarang. Matanya bahkan hampir keluar melihat baekhyun. baekhyun tanpa busana terkulai dengan ikatan dimana-mana

"kau akan melihat sendiri pertunjukannya" ucap kriss melenggang pergi. Chanyeol menatap sedih pada pria yang di cintainya, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Chanyeol menitihkan air matanya, sedih itu yang di rasakan melihat kondisi baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Seolhyeon dan v pergi ke tempat yang di perintahkan oleh baekhyun, rumah suho untuk mengantar mobilnya.

"loh baekhyun kemana?" tanya suho saat melihat V dan seolhyeon datang

"dia pergi setelah di jemput oleh mobil, dan dia meminta kami mengembalikan mobil ini dan memberi tahu pada anda mungkin dia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi" jelas seolhyeon, suho mengerutkan keningnya. Menerka dan mencerna atas pesan yang di berikan baekhyun, V dan seolhyeonpun pergi meninggalkan kediaman suho. Suho sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang pesan baekhyun. ia terus menghubungin baekhyun tapi tak pernah di angkat.

"kemana dia?" gumam suho.

Di tempat lain, sehun masih sibuk mondar-mandir memikirkan chanyeol yang menghilang karena yoora yang menanyakan padanya. Sehun mengingat beberapa tempat yang mungkin di kunjungi chanyeol, ia lalu segera mengendarai mobinya untuk mengunjungi tempat yang mungkin di singgahi chanyeol.

TBC

 **KARENA PADA NANYAIN LUHAN, AKU SEDANG MEMBUAT EPILOG SISI LUHAN JADI MOHON DOANYA ^^ini adalah capter sebelum capter terakhir :D epilognya di share klo udh tamat :D**

 **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim: nanti di capt selanjutnya.. hmm kayanya sih sampe 8 capt deh.. satu ep lagi :D**

 **winter park chanchan: bukan itu anak buahnya baekhyun**

 **: begal...:P**

 **: bingung? Pegangan? :P hehe di capt ini di jelasin kenapa kriss benci baekhyun**

 **Yulyul: disini gak ada, tapi aku lagi bikin epilog nya kok..:D**

 **JonginDO :cheonma yo ^^**

 **baekhyuneethopia: sayangnya kematian luhan disini gak diceritain, tapi lagi bikin epilognya kok:D**

 **AkaSunaSparKyu : Tapi kayanya...? liat di next capt**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITTLE: BAD BOYS? OR INNOCENT BOYS?R**

 **RATED: TM bdsm**

 **YAOI**

 **CAST:BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL,SEHUN,SUHO AND OTHER**

 **MAAF YA FF NYA KE HAPUS SAMA**

 **GAK TAU KENAPA INI AKU REPOST T.T**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang langsung menyorot matanya. Ia merasakan pusing yang mendalam mulutnya tak bisa berbicara karena tertutup oleh _gagball_

"baekhyun kau sudah sadar?" tanya chanyeol yang berhasil melepaskan ikatan pada mulutnya. Baekhyun berusaha melihat sosok chanyeol

"hhmm hmmm" dengan susah payah ia berbicara. Rantai yang terpasang di sekujur tubuh baekhyun yang tak terutupi sehelai benangpun hanya celana dalam yang masih terbungkus rapih di tempatnya, dengan posisi mengangkang menghadap tepat di hadapan chanyeol. cklek... seseorang membuka pintu, kriss berdiri di ambang pintu.

"oh rupanya kau sudah bangun ya?" tanya kriss, kriss memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa peralatan lainnya. Baekhyun dan chanyeol melotot melihat semua alat yang sedikit di ketahui oleh baekhyun.

"hhmmm hmmm" baekhyun menggoyang badannya berusaha untuk melepaskan semua ikatanya tapi rantainya sangat kuat, lehernya sakit jika terus bergerak ikatan pada lehernya begitu kuat.

"k..ka..-kau mau apakan baekhyun" ucap chanyeol kaget

"kau hanya diam dan temani aku melihat penderitaannya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya "kalian semua keluar pastikan kamera itu berfungsi"

' _kamera? Apa yang akan dilakukannya'_ ucap baekhyun dalam hati, wajahnya pucat pasih. Semua anak buah kriss telah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya

"hmm apa yang pertama aku lakukan yah" kriss nampak memilah-milah alat-alat di depannya. Lilin, _vibrator_ , _cock ring,_ pecut, penjepit dan beberapa alat lainnya. Kriss memilih _cock ring_ lalu ia menggunting celana dalam baekhyun sekarang baekhyun benar-benar telanjang total.

"hmm hmm" baekhyun memberontak saat kriss memotong helaian terakhir celananya, ia memasang _cock ring_ tanpa rasa jijik, ia pikir melakukan dengan tao sudah terlalu sering. Iya tao~, mengingat nama itu kriss semakin emosi. Ia mulai menyalakan lilin besar berwarna merah, bukan untuk sekedar penghangat suasana tapi... untuk melukai tubuh mulus baekhyun. di rasa lilin sudah mencair banyak akibat api yang menyala, ia mendekati baekhyun dan menumpahkan lelehan lilin itu.

"hhmmtpp" baekhyun menahan perih saat lelehan lilin itu tepat mengenai kulitnya

"kriss kumohon lepaskan dia, kumohon... jika memang kau hanya ingin menyiksa seseorang kau bisa menyiksaku jangan dia" chanyeol berteriak keras, membuat kriss menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"kau.. hanya tau dia dari apa yang kau lihat bukan apa yang kau rasakan! DIA SUDAH MEMBUAT ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI KOMA!" bentak kriss saat mendekat ke arah chanyeol "aku hanya ingin melihatnya kesakitan, sama seperti apa yang di rasakannya" kriss lirih, lalu ia kembali dengan kegiatan menumpahkan lelehan lilin kesegala arah di tubuhnya

"hmmmppptt... hmpppt" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menutup matanya saat merasakan lelehan lilin itu tepat mengenai puting dan _penisnya_.

"baek.." chanyeol menitihkan airmatanya, melihat dan mungkin kesakitannya baekhyun. setelah merasa puas menumpahkan semua lelehan lilin ia mengambil alat lain,'pecut'. Dengan tanpa perasaan kriss memecut bagian tubuh baekhyun yang baru saja di siram oleh lelehan. Belum hilang rasa perih akibat lilin sekarang bahkan rasanya nyerinya bertambah berpuluh-puluh kali lipat saat kriss dengan datarnya memukulkan alat itu ke seluruh badannya. Noda merah tercipta di sekujur tubuhnya.

"kurasa yang di rasakan kekasihku kurang dari ini" kriss memukul baekhyun dengan sangat keras.

"sudah cukup kumohon" chanyeol menggerakan tubuhnya memberontak berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. Tapi ikatannya terlalu kuat. Baekhyun sudah menitihkan air matanya, ia sulit mengerang sakit.

"kau merusak suasana" kriss menatap sinis chanyeol. kriss mengambil _vibrator_ berbentuk _penis_ yang sangat besar. Chanyeol membelalak melihat penis tiruan dengan besar yang tak pernah ia lihat.

"kriss kumohon jangan, itu akan menyakiti baekhyun" chanyeol menggerak-gerakan kursinya

"bahkan dia telah menyakiti kekasihku lebih dari ini" tanpa aba-aba atau pelumas yang lain ia memasukan _vibrator penis_ itu dengan paksa pada _hole_ baekhyun

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmptttttttttttt" teriakan baekhyun tertahan _gagball_ , dan tanpa perasaan kriss menaikan kecepatannya menjadi kecepatan maksimal. Ia juga tak lupa memasangkan alat menyedot sperma pada _penis_ baekhyun.

"hhmmpp hmmpt hmmmpt hmmmpt" baekhyun mendesah di balik _gagballnya_ airmatanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir dengan deras. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya tak kuasa melihat baehyun seperti ini. kriss menepukan tangannya, lalu beberapa orang muncul membawa alat suntik yang sudah berisikan cairan yang tak tau apa. Kriss menyuntikan suntikan pertama pada tangan baekhyun yang terangkat atas, baekhyun masih mendesah hebat walau tak terdengar _vibratornya_ masih bergerak sangat cepat.

" apa yang kau suntikan kriss?" tanya chanyeol saat ia melihat kriss menyuntikan sesuatu

"hmm hanya cairan yang orang-orang maniak _sex_ pakai" ucap kriss santai

"apa maksudmu perasngsang?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"bisa dibilang seperti itulah." Saat suntikan pertama habis, ia kembali mengambil suntikan lagi ini berbeda cairan

"apa lagi itu, cukup kriss kumohon" chanyeol memohon tapi kriss sudah menyuntikan 3 suntikan sekaligus. Lalu anak buah kriss menghilang di balik pintu. Kriss memasang penjepit _niples_ yang memiliki _vibrator_.

"aku akan meninggalkanmu sampai besok pagi, jadi selamat bersenang-senang" ucap kriss menghilang di balik pintu

"baek.."

"hhmmmpppt...hmppptt.. hmpppttt" baekhyun mendesah hebat. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya tak kuat melihat kondisi baekhyun. berjam-jam baekhyun dengan kondisi yang sama, spermanya berulang kali keluar dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia klimaks. Baekhyun kelelah sangat lelah tapi semuanya tak bisa di hentikan. Efek obat perangsang yang di berikan kriss juga masih berefek pada tubuhnya. Dan dua cairan yang tak di ketahuinya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak banyak.

' _sebetulnya apa yang di suntikan padaku?'_ pikir baekhyun.

Paginya kriss masuk ke kamar baekhyun melihat kondisi baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri dengan alat-alat yang masih terpasang sangat rapih. Dan lelehan sperma yang berserakan di kasurnya.

"lepaskan semua alat-alat itu, aku jijik memegangnya" ucap kriss memerintahkan anak buahnya. Di bukanya semua ikatan dan alat-alat yang menempel di tubuh baekhyun. chanyeol masih tertidur dengan posisi yang sama dari sebelumnya.

"bawa dia kegudang tempat dimana tao di habisi olehnya, tapi sebelumnya suntikan dulu obat yang kemarin padanya. Jangan lupa pakaikan bajunya, dan chanyeol bawa dia ikut juga" perintah kriss lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Kriss mengendari mobilnya sendiri menuju gudang dan anak buahnya yang membawa tubuh baekhyun dan juga chanyeol.

..

Suho sudah memerintahkan semua anak buahnya untuk mencari baekhyun, dan belum mendapatkan hasilnya. Sehun pun ia sudah di bantu kyungsoo dan kai mencari chanyeol tapi sampai detik ini pun mereka belum menemukannya.

"apa kita tanya pada baekhyun?" tanya kyungsoo

"baekhyun tak bisa di hubungi, aku sudah mencobanya berulang-ulang kali" jawab sehun sambil menyetir

"tanya hyungnya, aku tau dimana letak rumahnya. Kediaman KIM" ucap kyungsoo, sehun langsung memutar kemudinya menuju rumah Suho. Suho mengangkat alisnya saat mendapati ke tiga pria mendatangi rumahnya

"ada apa?" tanya suho pada sehun, ya suho sudah mengenal sehun tapi hanya sekedar mengenal.

"apa baekhyun ada hyung?" jawab kyungsoo, suho menundukkan kepalanya sedih itu yang dirasakannya sekarang

"justru aku sedang mencarinya, ia hilang kemarin dia hanya bilang mungkin dia tak akan kembali" ucap suho lirih

"berarti sehari setelah chanyeol menghilang" kai mulai berfikir sedikit

"jangan-jangan keduanya hilang ada sangkut pautnya" pikir kyungsoo

"aku sudah meminta semua anak buahku, dan anak buah baekhyun untuk mencarinya" ucap suho

"anak buah baekhyun?" ketiganya menyeringai aneh mendengar ucapan suho.

...

Baekhyun di letakan di sebuah kursi dengan terikat, dan chanyeol di letakan di lantai yang dingin.

"bangunkan mereka" ucap kriss yang sudah duduk bagaikan boss lalu beberapa anak buahnya membanjurkan air ke kedua tubuh yang tertidur. Baekhyun dan chanyeol terbangun mendapat tumpahan air, baekhyun merasakan kaki tangan dan _holenya_ sangat sakit, kepalanya juga masih pusing.

"sekarang giliran mu melihat betapa sakitnya hatimu melihat orang yang kau sayangi kesakitan." Baekhyun sudah sulit berbicara lidahnya kaku akibat obat yang di berikan tadi pagi oleh kriss. Kriss memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menghajar chanyeol. lalu semua anak buah kriss memukuli chanyeol tanpa ampun. Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya tetesan air mata yang mengalir deras di pelupuk matanya.

' _chanyeol...'_ baekhyun berbicara dalam hatinya. Semua tubuh baekhyun tak berpungsi. Chanyeol terkulai tak berdaya dengan darah bercucuran dimana-mana. Kriss menghentikan pemukulan chanyeol

"bagaimana sakit? Ahhh ku rasa sudah cukup ya,, aku juga harus pergi untuk membawa tao ke canada" mendengar nama tao baekhyun kaget, jadi semua ini karena tao? Pikirnya.

"tinggalkan mereka, tapi berikan sisa obat yang kemarin semuanya pada baekhyun" perintah kriss lalu meninggalkan gudang, anak buah kriss hanya menurut dan kembali menyuntikan obatnya yang tersisa lima. Dan semuanya sukses di suntikan pada baekhyun. perlahan mata baekhyun menutup merasakan reaksinya. Chanyeol dengan susah payang menghampiri tubuh baekhyun yang terkulai lemah, bahkan tak sadarkan diri.

..

Saat kyungsoo, sehun, dan kai mendengar penjelasan dari suho soal baekhyun. ketiganya langsung mencari keberadaan baekhyun. mereka sudah mengitari kota seoul tapi tetap tak menemukannya. Lalu sehun dan yang lain tak sengaja melewati gudang yang bekas pakai. Sehun memiliki pirasat aneh, ia menghentikan laju mobilnya, lalu keluar.

"sehun-a kau kenapa?" tanya kai. Sehun tak mengindahkan panggilan kai, ia terus melaju masuk kedalam gudang. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat chanyol berlumuran darah sambil memeluk tubuh baekhyun. sehun cepat memanggil kai dan kyungsoo untuk membantunya membawa baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Sehun menghubungi suho saat sudah sampai di rumah sakit, ia juga tak lupa menghubungi yoora. Keduanya masuk ruang icu. Suho sudah ketakutan melihat kondisi baekhyun, jangan kira ke tiga temannya tidak khawatir.

"bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya, ya tuhan baek aku menyayangimu.. jangan tinggalkan aku" suho meracau dengan segala pikirannya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sembari memondar mandir di depan ruang pemeriksaan. Tak lama baekhyun keluar, ia terkulai di atas kasur pasien dengan alat yang begitu banyak tertempel di tubuhnya. Suho langsung mengikuti arah suster membawa baekhyun di susul oleh kyungsoo, sehun kai dan yoora menunggu dokter yang menangani chanyeol keluar. Tak selang beberapa lama akhirnya chanyeol keluar dengan balutan perban dimana-mana dan kaki yang di gips dan juga lehernya. Chanyeol di bawa ke ruang VIP sedangan baekhyun ke ruang ICU VVIP. Kondisi baekhyun sangat parah

"bagaimana keadaan baekhyun yixxing?" tanya suho pada dokter yang menanganinya—yixxing.

"ku rasa kondisinya sangat parah, kulit tubuhnya sangat rusak akibat cambukan, _penisnya_ juga membengkak dan _hole_ nya memerah. Dan yang lebih parah baekhyun tak akan bisa sadar untuk waktu yang lama, kerja otaknya lemah, semua tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakan dan detak jantungnya lemah. Ku perkirakan obat yang di berikan padanya melebih kapasitas" jelas yixxing, suho tertunduk lesu kyungsoo menatap sedih temannya. Baekhyun kini seperti mayat hidup dengan segala alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Sehun menunggu chanyeol sadar di kamarnya, yoora sedang menyelesaikan administrasinya.

"aku bersyukur baekhyun bertemu denganmu, sehingga kau bisa merasakan apa itu cinta" gumam sehun. Ia menatap miris sahabatnya itu, dengan bantuan alat pernafasan ia terkulai lemah.

1 hari setelah kejadian akhirnya chanyeol sadar, ia merasakan kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya

"jangan banyak bergerak bodoh" ucap sehun

"dimana baekhyun"

"baekhyun? kau ini, harusnya kau mementingkan tubuhmu dulu baru baekhyun" ucap kai

"baekhyun dimana aku mau menemuinya"

"baekhyun di ruang ICU dia masih koma" ucap sehun

"koma?" tanya chanyeol, sehun mengangguk kecil

"kau beristirahat dulu jika sembuh kau temui dia" ucap sehun, tapi chanyeol tak mengindahkan perkataan sehun ia melepaskan inpsusan di tangannya lalu mencoba berjalan tetapi terjatuh

"sudah ku bilang, bahkan untuk berjalanpun kau tak bisakan" sehun membopong tubuh chanyeol ke atas kasurnya

"bawakan aku kursi roda, kumohon aku ingin melihat keadaan baekhyun" ucap chanyeol lirih, kai dan sehun menghela nafasnya lalu kai pergi untuk mendapatkan kursi roda. Di letakannya tubuh chanyeol di kursi roda tapi sebelumnya suster sudah kembali memasang inpusan pada tangan chanyeol. sehun mendorong kursi rodanya menuju ruang icu tempat dimana baekhyun tertidur pulas. Chanyeol menatap lemah tubuh di hadapannya

"baek... aku sudah bangun, maka dari itu ayo cepat bangun. Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain ke _theme park_ " ucap chanyeol lirih air matanya tak terbendung ia membiarkan tetesan demi tetesan membasahi wajahnya. Orang yang di ajak bicara tak menjawab, hanya ada suara detakan jantung melalu alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Nafas yang memburu dari dalam alat pernafasan dan inpusan yang terus mengalir memberikan asupan pada tubuh tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"aku berjanji setiap saat akan menemanimu sampai kau sadar.."ucap chanyeol

"chan lebih baik kau sembuhkan dulu tubuhmu, baekhyun juga ingin melihatmu sehat saat ia bangun nanti." Ucap sehun. Orang di dalam ruangan menatap iba pasangan yang baru mengikrakan cintanya 4 hari yang lalu. Dan kali ini patut menjadi sejarah dimana chanyeol merubah pikirannya tentang orang seperti baekhyun.

Setiap harinya chanyeol akan datang untuk mengunjungi baekhyun, menceritakan kegiatannya setiap hari memberinya bunga menceritakan banyak hal. Anggota blue sky pun tak henti-hentinya mengunjungi ruangan baekhyun untuk sekedar menengok bossnya atau memberikan banyak hal pada baekhyun, walau pada akhirnya baekhyun tak pernah bisa menjawab. Tubuhnya hanya tertidur di atas kasur tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

1 tahun kemudian...

 _"baek.. kembalilah apa kau tak ingin bertemu mereka yang sudah menyayangimu?" tanya luhan saat mengusa-usap surai adiknya_

 _"tapi aku ingin disini bersama hyung, aku merindukanmu hyung" ucap baekhyun manja_

 _"tapi kau belum bisa bersamaku dan kedua orang tua kita disini, hidupmu masih panjang orang-orang disana menyayangimu, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada mereka yang setiap hari menemanimu?"_

 _"hyung benci aku?" tanya baekhyun menegakkan duduknya_

 _"tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa membenci adiku yang manis ini" goda luhan_

 _"kau bohong, buktinya kau selalu memintaku pulang"_

 _"karena kau masih harus kembali, aku tak ingin kau meninggalkan orang-orang sudah setia menunggu kau siuman. Kembalilah dan aku berjanji setiap hari mengunjungimu di dalam mimpi"_

 _"tapi hyung..." luhan berdiri lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang terdiam sambil duduk melihat kepergian hyungnya lagi_

 _"eomma setuju dengan kakakmu, kembalilah tepati janjimu pada kami" ucap ibunya_

 _"tapi"_

 _"tak ada tapi, selesaikan masalahmu sebagai namja" ucap appa_

...

Tubuh baekhyun menegang hebat membuat semuanya panik, suho buru-buru memanggil yixxing untuk memeriksa tubuh baekhyun. yixxingpun panik saat tubuh baekhyun kejang-kejang setelah di periksa tiba-tiba tubuh baekhyun melunak. Perlahan-lahan baekhyun mulai membuka matanya,membiasakan dengan pencahayaan yang sudah tak ia lihat amat lama

"dia siuman" teriak yixxing, sontak membuat orang seisi ruangan mendekat pada tubuh baekhyun

"kau sudah sadar baek.." tanya chanyeol

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar... hyung sangat khawatir, baekhyun memutar bola matanya melihat suho, sehun, kai, kyungso, dan Chanyeol bergantian. Mulutnya masih sulit berbicara

"jangan buat dia berbicara dulu, obat yang selama ini di berikan padanya sedang bereaksi, beberapa hari atau jam lagi ia bisa berbicara" ucap yixxing, lalu suster mencatat kondisi baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun masih menatap kosong kedepan. Setelah suster mencatat kondisi baekhyun da memberi obat melalui selang infus, susterpun pergi.

"terima kasih kau sudah merawat adiku yixxing, aku mencintaimu" ucap suho memeluk kekasihnya itu

"kau ini, sudah—aku harus bekerja lagi, jika terjadi sesuatu langsung panggil kami ya" ucap yixxing, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol langsung memeluk telapak tangan baekhyun.

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar, baek. Aku merindukanmu" ucap chanyeol, tapi baekhyun tak menjawab tapi matanya menitihkan air mata. Sehun berdiri di samping baekhyun

"syukurlah kau kembali kedunia ini.. kami semua merindukanmu" ucap sehun, kai dan kyungsoo tersenyum.

"kau terlalu banyak tidur baek" ucap kyungsoo

"kau melewatkan pertunanganku bersama kyungsoo, nanti jika kau sembuh aku akan membuat perayaan ulang untukmu" tambah kai "jadi cepatlah sembuh, kau juga melewatkan perayaan kelulusan kita" kyungsoo menyikut tubuh kai

"sudah kau terlalu banyak omongan" senyuman tipis sangat tipis bahkan sampai tak terlihat keluar dari bibir baekhyun melihat teman-temannya bahagia. Sehun mengsuap surai baekhyun

"cepat sembuh ya" sehun mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun

"jangan menciumnya, kau tak lihat disini ada aku?" chanyeol merajuk

"iya maaf.." dan seisi ruanganpun tertawa. 2 hari setelah baekhyun sadar, ia sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda yang di naiki baekhyun, memesukan tubuhnya yang terlihat kurusan itu kedalam mobil suho.

"hyung boleh aku menginap, aku ingin merawat baekhyun sampai sembuh" pinta chanyeol "hyung juga kan harus bekerja kan?" tambah chanyeol. suho hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun memerhatikan jalanan dari dalam mobil. Masih menatap kosong, tangannya masih di genggam oleh chanyeol. baekhyun tersenyum lirih melihat tangannya yang masih di genggam chanyeol.

"sayang... aku akan menjagamu sampai sembuh" ucap chanyeol, baekhyun hanya tersenyum tak mengatakan apapun, lidahnya masih lumpuh. Obat yang di berikan yixxing masih belum berefek banyak. Saat sudah sampai di rumah suho, chanyeol menggendong tubuh baekhyun di depan, dan suho mendorong kursi rodanya. Beberapa pegawai suho mengangkati barang bawaan suho. Di letakannya baekhyun di kasurnya

' _sudah lama aku tidak berada disini'_ pikir baekhyun suasana kamar yang tak berubah saat terakhir kali ia tinggali.

"kau mau sesuatu?" tanya chanyeol, baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil."ya sudah aku akan disini menunggumu" baekhyun tersenyum

 _'terima kasih sudah mau menungguku selama ini, luhan hyung benar aku tak seharusnya meninggalkan orang yang menyayangiku. Terima kasih luhan hyung'_ ucap baekhyun dalam hati

"baek.. aku mencintaimu.. cepatlah sembuh aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini" ucap chanyeol lirih

"ma..af" satu kata yang di ucapkan baekhyun membuat chanyeol tersenyum girang

"obatnya bereaksi" chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu "jika sudah sembuh mari menikah"...

...

END


End file.
